Et ils ont avalé les cendres
by SansPseudoFixe
Summary: Ludwig est revenu. Guerre finie, Berlin en ruines, rêves étiolés mais il est revenu. Vareuse déchirée, genoux qui craquent, tête vide mais il est revenu. Et dehors, l'Allemagne se noie dans ses cendres. UA!1945, CC2016
1. Présentation

**Hallo !**

* * *

 ** _.X._**

 ** _PRÉSENTATION_**

 _ **.X.**_

* * *

Enfin, après six mois de travail –dont deux mois de glandage- je publie mon Christmas Challenge. Seulement, la mise en ligne des chapitres ne se fera qu'à partir du 1er décembre. Disons-donc que ceci est en quelques sortes la « présentation » de ce projet qui me tient autant à cœur.

J'ai pris la décision de publier celle-ci indépendamment du chapitre 1, contrairement à la majorité des auteurs de la plateforme car j'ai BEAUCOUP de choses à vous raconter et que je ne veux pas « polluer » le premier chapitre. Et puis, je trouve que c'est plus pratique ainsi car, de cette manière, ceux qui ne veulent lire que la nouvelle en elle-même et non mes babillages pourront directement passer à la suite. De toute façon, je ne fais jamais comme tout le monde.

Donc, j'accouche enfin de mon gros bébé sur lequel je travaille tous les jours depuis environ quatre mois. Autant dire que j'y tiens énormément. « Et ils ont avalés les cendres » c'est la première histoire longue que j'écris, donc j'ai un peu le trac.

EIOALC est un UA se déroulant à la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale. La nouvelle est divisée en trois parties : « Neu Aufbauen » « Zerstören Alle » « Abreißen ». C'est une sorte de huis-clos puisque chaque partie se déroulera globalement au même endroit. Elle est surtout centrée sur les personnages de Ludwig (Germany) et de Gilbert (Prussia) ainsi que celui de Liesel (Liechtenstein) en arrière-plan. De par son thème, EIOALC est classée M car elle aborde des sujets difficiles, décrits de manière explicite. Je ne souhaite pas « édulcorer » la guerre, comme ont pu le faire certains auteurs de la plateforme. Le langage est cru, je ne sais pas mâcher mes mots, désolée.

Comme écrit plus haut, EIOAL s'inscrit dans le cadre du Christmas Challenge. C'est un calendrier de l'avent littéraire. Il doit donc comporter 25 chapitres/OS/poèmes. Il n'y a aucune contrainte au niveau de la longueur des chapitres, de ce fait, certains de mes chapitres seront très courts, d'autres plus longs mais ils ne dépasseront jamais les 1500 mots. SEULEMENT, pour corser un peu le truc, les participants sont dans l'obligation de sélectionner 25 thèmes parmi les 75 proposés sur le blog du CC (25 thèmes écrits, 25 thèmes musicaux et 25 images) et doivent impérativement s'en inspirer pour rédiger leur Christmas Challenge. Pour ma part, j'ai choisi les 25 thèmes écrits parce que la flemme. Ils apparaîtront en italique sous le titre de chaque chapitre. Les thèmes sortent en juin/juillet ce qui laisse max 6 mois pour tout écrire. Néanmoins, pour les plus courageux, il est encore temps de s'inscrire ! N'hésitez surtout pas à aller traîner du côté du blog du CC pour plus d'infos et pour retrouver la liste des participants de 2016 :

 **christmas-challenge. skyrock**

(Retirer les espaces)

Une playlist est disponible sur Youtube, le lien vous sera donné en dessous du titre de chaque chapitre.

Enfin, et pour conclure, je vous invite également à aller sur le blog de l'histoire parce que ya l'affiche en plus grand et des GIFS des personnages trop beaux (sans me vanter).

 **unternehmen .skyrock**

Sur ce, je vous dis à dans 11 jours ! Et on fait un bisou à Magali qui corrige tous les chapitres pour pas que ça fasse trop mal aux yeux.


	2. PARTIE 1 : Chapitre 1

_**C'est parti ! ( Je poste le chapitre un peu en avance car je ne pourrais pas le faire demain. Considérez-vous comme chanceux. )**_

 _Accès playlist_ : watch? v=p n6ZWdM2sn0 &list=PL2G5b9GE84SX_nDlJzRxEKQP7zFz0ROU6 ( sans espaces )

 _Personnages_ : Ludwig, le gosse

 _Cadre spatio-temporelle_ : mercredi 25 avril 1945 _Berlin

 _Disclaimer_ : Les personnages sont l'entière propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Rating_ : M

* * *

.X.

Partie 1 : Chapitre 1

 _ **AUSRUTSCHEN**_

mercredi 25 avril 1945 _ _Enfant du bout du monde_

.X.

* * *

Le profil d'aigle, la cigarette fumante, se tournent vers lui.

 **— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

 **— J'dois aller à Unter den Linden.**

 **— Pourquoi ?**

 **— Je vis là-bas.**

Flegmatique, un bras accoudé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tu réfléchis. Le gosse attend, observe impudemment les deux grandes dépressions le long des joues, les yeux bleus sales cachés par l'ombre portée de l'arcade, les cheveux blonds et souples, rejetés vers l'arrière à grand renfort de gomina, le cou épais, les épaules larges et la croix de chevalier qui se dandine près du col. Tu n'as pas coupé le moteur ; les six cylindres ronflent en arrière-plan

 **— Pourquoi est-ce que je t'emmènerai ?**

Le mioche plonge une main dans la poche de son gilet de laine rugueuse. Il marmonne un peu, te jette quelques regards de temps à autre. Le bout de la cigarette s'embrase alors que tu tires une nouvelle bouffée. Les doigts du plus jeune émergent. Sous les ongles noirs, un tube blanc à liseré rouge et écriture bleue.

 **— Il en reste combien ?**

 **— Six.**

Haussement de sourcils. Tu t'en empares, constates. Un sourire étire tes lèvres.

 **— Allez, monte.**

 **.X.X.**

A chaque instant, la Wanderer W26 Pullman donne l'impression de vouloir quitter le sol. Dans les courbes, la carcasse tangue et gîte paresseusement. Vous progressez dans un paysage étrange et hostile, labouré de cratères. Se diriger est devenu quasiment impossible dans Berlin en ruines. Obligation de changer plusieurs fois d'itinéraire. Le trajet s'éternise. Un cimetière sans fin.

Le gamin ne se montre pas très loquace. La tête appuyée contre la vitre, les méplats et les bosses lui parviennent par secousses. Ça à quelque chose d'apaisant, d'un poil réconfortant.

A force de te les enfiler entre quelques cigarettes, il ne reste plus que trois comprimés dans le tube de Pervitin. La chemise moutarde est légèrement humide, deux boutons ont sauté. Il fait chaud, l'air est étouffant. Les doigts cramponnés au volant, les phalanges qui blanchissent un peu plus à chaque tas de gravats, le nez qui se fronce, la patience qui s'émiette, doucement. Au moins, ton passager a la bienséance de se la fermer. Heureusement ; tu exècres les gens qui parlent pour rien dire.

Parfois, tu te demandes s'il n'est pas mort, avachi ainsi sur son siège en cuir, exempt de toute réaction. Il a une petite plaie sur l'arcade, tout juste cicatrisée. Du bout du pied, il martèle le rythme d'une comptine un peu niaise qu'il se récite à lui-même tout en jouant sans conviction avec ton briquet, celui en argent martelé avec un pète dans le coin gauche. Avec ses vêtements crottés, ses mains parcourues de crevasses et son air analphabète, tu doutes qu'il vienne vraiment de Berlin. Un orphelin, un fils de ferme peut-être. Et puis, il y a cet accent dans sa voix. Un truc irritant venu de l'est. Définitivement pas allemand. Il ne tourne jamais la tête, regarde toujours droit devant lui. Constamment cachés par sa tignasse brune séditieuse, tu ne vois que rarement ses yeux. Un brin mature, trop amer.

 **.X.X.**

Marquant une légère embardée, la grosse berline s'arrête, dégage un nuage de poussière collante et grasse, fine et pénétrante. Le petit en sort avec empressement, fait quelques pas, effectue un demi-tour. Verts sombres, opaques. Ses yeux, maintenant que tu y fais attention. Un salut hitlérien confus, un « Danke mein SS-Untersturmfürher » hésitant, juste pour la forme. Il t'offre un petit sourire et s'enfuit jusqu'à être entièrement avalé par la brume. T'as pas l'habitude. Normalement, les gosses te sourient pas. Tu sais pas trop quoi faire.

Au loin, quelque chose explose puis, des cris résonnent puis, c'est le silence. Et ça te frappe.

Tu devrais partir, mais tu peux pas, t'y arrives pas. Le sol est couvert de ruines, figure âcre de cette grandeur délabrée, de cette idéologie abattue. Unter Den Linden. Avec ses colonnes de marbre et ses petits arbres chétifs qui font office de mauvaise plaisanterie. Unter Den Linden qui agonise sous ce long glissement, ces écroulements successifs.

Ta gorge est sèche, tes yeux te brûlent, ton gosier est en feu à cause des débris que tu respires à pleins poumons. Les bruits de combat parviennent étouffés à tes oreilles, comme s'il ne s'agissait que tu tonnerre d'un petit orage. Pas de tristesse, juste une féroce mélancolie. Comme lorsque l'on retrouve une vieille photo. Raide, tu restes là. Sous tes iris creux, tes sentiments se nient et se battent. Explosions, hurlements, bruits de pas, dissonance, oiseaux, parfois, artillerie, artillerie lourde et odeur suave des tilleuls, des tilleuls de mai. Le printemps est là, tu l'as oublié.

Unter Den Linden. Pas celle de ton enfance. Une autre. Une que tu ne connais pas. Que tu ne veux pas connaitre. Cinq ans que t'es pas revenu. Cinq ans. Éloignement : volontaire. Cinq ans, c'est long. Trop long.

* * *

 **Ausrutschen :** allemand, déraper/glisser

 **Wanderer W26 Pullman** : Berline allemande produite entre 1937 et 1940.

 **Pervitin :** Méthamphétamine, commercialisée durant la seconde guerre mondiale en Allemagne sous le nom "Pervitin". Distribuée à plus de 3 millions de soldats de tous les niveaux.

 **SS-Untersturmfürher :** Premier grade d'officier de la SS, équivalent à sous-lieutenant.

 **Unter Den Linden** : sous les tilleuls, célèbre avenue de Berlin. Dans les années 30, les nazis ont rasé les tilleuls séculaires pour ériger dans colonnes surmontées d'aigles impériaux.


	3. PARTIE 1 : Chapitre 2

_Accès playlist :_ watch? v=p n6ZWdM2sn0 &list=PL2G5b9GE84SX_nDlJzRxEKQP7zFz0ROU6 ( sans espaces )

 _Personnage_ : Ludwig

 _Cadre spatio-temporelle :_ mercredi 25 avril 1945 _Berlin

 _Disclaimer :_ Les personnages sont l'entière propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Rating :_ M

* * *

.X.

Partie 1 : Chapitre 2

 ** _ERSTICKEN_**

mercredi 25 avril 1945 _ _lettre inconnue_

.X.

* * *

La Rigaer Strasse. Au loin, les contours rassurants de la Galiläarkirche, presque intacte. Silence inhabituel. Soleil qui succombe sous les épais nuages monotones. Odeur perforante de fumée, de cendres et de lilas. Celui de Frau Angermüller, sans doute. Librairie écroulée, libraire morte, assurément et son lilas qui fleuri dans un jardin orphelin.

Echo de tes pas. Draps blancs qui claquent aux balcons. Lâches. On luttera pas, ça sert plus à rien. Un destin, scandé à pleins poumons par un gouvernement plus intouchable que Dieu lui-même. Propagande ignoble mais efficace. On pensait pas que ça se produirait pour de vrai, c'était juste pour remotiver les troupes qu'on disait. Les russes violeront vos femmes, tueront vos fils qu'on gueulait. Elle est où la grande armée, maintenant ? L'Allemagne impériale ? La victoire finale ? Rues uniformes de Berlin qui empestent la défaite et l'humiliation. Bientôt plus un seul nazi.

Face à toi, une devanture. Tu sais pas si tu es heureux ou non de la revoir. Si t'aurais pas préféré qu'il n'en reste qu'un tas de gravats. Ça te serre le cœur, après tant d'années. Toujours là. Une armée de fissures sur les briques. Une tripotée de planches humides et pourries à la place de la vitrine. En haut, la pancarte, « Beilschmidt et Fils », rondouillards, arabesques fines. Couleurs pales, ternes. Mais elle résiste. Elle devrait pas. Nostalgie handicapante. Aucune âme qui vive.

Grand coup d'épaule. Douloureux. La serrure fragilisée cède. Charnières hurlent, bois tressaute, battant se fracasse contre le mur. À l'intérieur tout est mort. Ça t'étonne pas, tu t'y attendais. Un peu. Faibles rayons diaphanes à travers les barricades. Ambiance maussade, sépulcrale. L'air est putride, confiné et moisi, t'asphyxie, te donne des hauts le cœur, te force à plaquer un mouchoir sur tes narines. Des crottes de rats un peu partout, des araignées, beaucoup d'araignées qui grouillent en surface. Un beau bordel englobé par une couche de poussière compacte, grasse, poisseuse. Un moment s'est écoulé apparemment.

Les bottes s'accrochent, percutent. Tu grommelles. Stamm t'avais conseillé de prendre une canne. T'aimes pas les cannes. Ça te rend vulnérable. T'aimes pas avoir l'air vulnérable. Faites attention, qu'il t'avait dit, votre genoux est fragile, faudrait pas tomber. Stamm. Tu l'as jamais écouté. Pas un mauvais garçon, mais un peu trop prévenant à ton goût. C'est arrivé en 42, dans un village pouilleux de Pologne profonde. Une arrestation, un vieux fusil caché maladroitement dans une grange. Ils font tous ça les paysans, ça en devient lassant, à force. Terreur, mains qui tremblent, toi en face, un coup de feu, une balle dans le genou droit, plus de nerfs. Le tireur a fini pendu, lui, sa femme, ses deux fils –toute sa clique de merdeux en somme- qui se balançaient joyeusement et gaiement, le visage bleu, les yeux vitreux, raides. Maintenant, marcher te demande un effort considérable. Saleté d'Polonais de merde.

Sur l'établi, quelques croquis. En saisis un, au hasard. Tu reconnais son coup de crayon, déterminé, épais, concis. C'est joli. Il était plus talentueux que toi. L'expérience, ça se voit. Dommage qu'il soit plus là pour continuer. Aurait pu devenir un grand tailleur.

 **.X.X.**

A l'étage supérieur, même spectacle. Tout est retourné, éparpillé, renversé. Chaque millimètre a été fouillé. Minutieusement, méthodiquement. Plus aucun aliment dans les placards. Humidité ambiante. Papier peint à grosses fleurs qui se décolle. Des roses. Quelques feuilles mortes sur le sol. Fenêtres soufflées qui laissent s'engouffrer l'air. Plus d'eau, plus de gaz. Une canalisation a explosé dans l'appartement du d'ssus. Il a des traces d'infiltration, sur les murs. La table au centre. Le couvert est mis pour deux, attend un repas qu'on ne prendra pas. Et puis, il y a toutes ces petites babioles, ces petits trucs que l'on accumule au cours d'une vie. Le galet qu'on a ramené de l'île de Norderney, les premiers chaussons de Gilbert, le vieux réveille-matin tout cabossé, quelques animaux en pâte à sel, les petits soldats de plomb, la tasse ébréchée, les napperons de la grand-mère. Cet air vital qui emplit chaque recoin. Qui prend tout, mais n'offre rien. Irréel oppressant.

Tu t'assois sur l'une des chaises, t'appuies sur le dossier, regardes le vide face à toi. Un craquement, sous tes semelles. Tu fouilles dans ta poche, cherches ton étui à cigarettes. Ne trouves qu'un bout de papier. Le déplies une lettre. Un vieux truc gribouillé dans tous les sens dont tu n'arrives pas à te séparer. Quelques mots maladroits, raturés puis réécrits. T'as jamais été très doué pour les lettres. Des excuses mal tournées, des regrets, abondamment et puis quelques sentiments, au fond. C'est stupide, tu pensais pas l'envoyer de toute façon. Ça te ressemble même pas. Trop spongieux, trop flasque, larmoyant à en vomir. Et pourtant, c'est bien toi qui l'a écrite. Toujours la même chose. Emporté par l'ivresse grisante de la guerre, une volonté de te raccrocher à un bonheur périmé, à ce morceau de toi. De faire comme les autres, indubitablement. Tu avais ressenti la solitude plusieurs fois, alors que tu croyais mourir. Effroyable, menaçante. Tu avais eu peur de mourir seul, que personne ne te pleure, qu'on t'oublie, comme tout le reste. Alors, tu griffonnais, sans relâche. Mais jamais tu ne l'envoyais. Tu la gardais. Pas assez d'amour, pas assez de remords, trop de fierté. Tu t'es jamais résolu à la jeter. Tu sais pas trop pourquoi. Tu aurais dû. De toute manière, il l'aurait pas lue. Il pouvait vraiment pas te saquer.

Ça se bousille vite une relation. Trop de différences. Tu ne comprends pas qu'il ait pu t'être proche. Divergence d'opinion, ça devait éclater un jour, c'était écrit, quelque part.

Une grande gueule, ses idées l'ont perdu, sûrement. Comme pour les autres. Tu l'avais prévenu. Il est p't'être mort. T'y as jamais vraiment pensé. C'est triste. Finalement, tu te retrouves seul. Comme quoi.

Un déjeuner en février, ya pas mal de temps déjà. Lorsque ça allait encore. La même table, les mêmes chaises. Lui au bout, légèrement courbé, qui parlait vite, fort, qui racontait tout, n'importe quoi. Et qui souriait, beaucoup, toujours. Toi à droite, serein, paisible. A gauche, sa femme, à qui tu parlais pas. Une discussion habituelle. Des trucs bateau. Le chat de ta voisine, un faire-part de naissance d'un lointain cousin qu'on avait oublié, le repas qui était divin –ironie, c'est toujours divin un repas de famille-, les commandes en cours, tes études. Un sujet qui, peu à peu, devint plus grave. L'offensive contre la Pologne. La guerre, la vrai, comme en 14. Toi, t'es né en 15, t'es bien trop jeune pour t'en souvenir. Mais pour Gilbert, c'était encore pesant. Les lois de Nuremberg, la remilitarisation de la Rhénanie, l'annexion de l'Autriche, des Sudètes, de la Bohême-Moravie, de Memel tout était allé trop vite. Il craignait pour la vie d'Erzébet, la juive hongroise qu'il avait épousée. Ils se complétaient bien tous les deux, deux têtes brûlées, butés comme des ânes. Toi, tu l'aimais pas. Qu'elle crève t'étais complètement égal. Pourtant, tu hochais la tête, compatissais mollement lorsqu'il te faisait part de ses doutes à gorge déployée. C'était ta seule famille, ta dernière. Tu te retenais. Ça faisait un moment que t'étais pas revenu, tu pouvais bien faire un effort. Pas pour elle, pour lui.

Tu voulais plus lui dire. La raison de ta venue, la véritable raison. Ce choix, ton choix, pas le sien, celui de l'Allemagne, celui du Führer. Il allait mal réagir, c'était certain. Alors tu repoussais, grappillais çà et là quelques minutes absurdes, bêtement. Résignation, fermeté : enfin, juste avant de partir. Debout, décidé, immobile, définitif. Un piquet en bois au milieu de la cuisine. Et cette allure solide que tu cherchais à te donner. Redoutais que ton timbre ne te trahît. Longue inspiration. Bizarrement, c'était sorti rapidement, d'une voix sans accroc, dans un souffle. Comme une confirmation. Tu étais entré dans la SS. Sans scrupules, sans retenue. Un flottement dans l'air. On s'étudiait, de haut en bas, de long en large. Au départ, il voulait pas y croire. S'était levé rapidement, murmurait, vite. Comment as-tu pu ? Ça revenait plusieurs fois. Une colère qui grondait, s'éveillait, hurlait. Des trucs qui volaient, se croisaient, s'entrechoquaient, s'écrasaient.

Tu n'oublieras jamais l'air écœuré, le refus, le mépris, le dégoût, le dédain, les cris, les pleurs, les insultes, violentes. Il ne te reconnaissait plus. T'as jeté dehors sans un seul regret, les traits tirés, la mâchoire serrée, les larmes aux coins des yeux, irrévocablement.

Et puis ya eu la guerre. Aujourd'hui, il ne reste plus rien. A-t-on seulement connu le bonheur ? Tu sais pas, tu sais plus. Veux juste oublier. Oublier.

* * *

 **Ersticken :** allemand, étouffer

 **Rigaer Strasse :** rue de Riga, Rue de Berlin-Friedrichshain.

 **Galiläakirche** : église Galilée, église protestante située sur la Rigaer Strasse

 **île de Norderney :** île allemande d'environ 26km² située dans la Mer du Nord

 **Rhénanie :** région allemande traversée par le Rhin -d'où son nom- et occupée par l'Entente après le traité de Versailles.

 **Sudètes :** région frontalière entre la Bohême et la Moravie, historiquement habitée par une population majoritairement allemande.

 **Memel** : Territoire créé après la Grande Guerre, entre la Prusse Orientale et la Lithuanie, habitée en majorité par des germanophones.


	4. PARTIE 1 : Chapitre 3

_Accès playlist :_ watch? v=p n6ZWdM2sn0 &list=PL2G5b9GE84SX_nDlJzRxEKQP7zFz0ROU6 ( sans espaces )

 _Personnage :_ Ludwig

 _Cadre spatio-temporelle :_ jeudi 26 avril 1945 _Berlin

 _Disclaimer :_ Les personnages sont l'entière propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Rating :_ M

* * *

.X.

Partie 1 : Chapitre 3

 ** _VERSCHLINGEN_**

jeudi 26 avril _ _brûle avec moi_

.X.

* * *

Un gouffre, vaste, immense, insurmontable ; insurmonté. Ton gouffre à toi, celui que tu as créé, celui dans lequel tu plonges et te noies. Monumental, démesuré, bien trop, tu ne peux y échapper. Un vide surpeuplé d'hématomes, de blessures, de membres disloqués, de cris muets, de cadavres, de la guerre toute entière. Tout ce à quoi se résume ta vie.

Dos appuyé contre le pied du grand lit en chêne de tes parents, genoux repliés sur la poitrine, tu regardes les flammes avaler ce qui a constitué ton être, dans toute son amplitude sépulcrale. Effacer les traces, que plus rien ne reste. Douce mélancolie lorsque tu te rends compte que tu appartiens au domaine du passé, avec tes rêves et tes espérances illusoires. De cet armistice fatidique, rien ne peut résulter de bon. Étrange de se dire que plus jamais l'Allemagne ne sera la même.

Dans cette cheminée crament tes idéaux, ce en quoi tu as toujours cru, ce pourquoi tu t'es toujours battu. Et pourtant, aucun regret ni remord. Il t'arrive d'y repenser, quelques fois et de ne rien éprouver, du tout. Juste une légère lassitude. Un psychologue aurait dit que tu n'es pas humain. Tu emmerdes les psychologues. Au contraire, tu n'as jamais autant ressenti l'humanité que lorsque tu leur collais une balle dans la tête, allongés à tes pieds, rampants comme dans insectes. Non, tu n'as pas à avoir de remords. Et si on t'en donnait l'ordre, tu le referais, sans hésiter. Ludwig Beilschmidt est un soldat, son devoir est d'obéir. Et puis, c'était nécessaire, du moins, tu veux le faire croire. Un travail ennuyeux mais nécessaire. Et dans l'exécution de ta tache, tu avais montré un effroyable mélange de rigueur, de brutalité et d'hypocrisie. C'était ce que l'on attendait de toi ; instrument de la mort.

Tourné de trois quart, Gustav, ton grand-père, son regard opiniâtre figé dans la toile. Il te toise de sa hauteur, comme tout le reste.

Tu pleures, tu ris, tu hurles, tu chantes. Tes sentiments trop longtemps refoulés qui émergent par bouffés agonisantes, face au brasier de tes rêves inachevés. Tu n'es qu'un homme, rien qu'un homme, parmi tant d'autres.

Dans quelques minutes, cela fera deux jours que tu es rentré. Une éternité. Tu l'as passée à vagabonder au milieu de ces quelques murs que tu n'oses plus appeler maison. Tu en regrettes Varsovie et sa barbarie usuelle qui te faisait te sentir cruellement vivant.

En fouillant sous l'évier, tu as déniché une conserve cabossée et une bouteille de schnaps. La voisine d'en face t'a donné cinq pommes de terre, trois navets et un grand saut d'eau que tu essaies d'économiser. Sous ton bras, elle a également glissé un vieux numéro du Signal, un de juillet 1941, avec deux pilotes de la Luftwaffe sur la couverture. Pour garder espoir qu'elle a dit. Tu l'as feuilleté, un peu, lu sans grande conviction l'actualité périmée, admiré la double page centrale de photos en couleurs, survolé celles sur l'art, l'histoire, la mode, le cinéma et exploré les publicités Audi, BMW, Mercedes, Adler –tu as toujours eu un faible pour l'automobile. Ça a au moins eu le mérite de te distraire l'espace d'un instant, de t'occuper l'esprit de choses anodines mais plaisantes tandis que le monde explose autour de toi.

La nuit, dehors, qui s'infiltre, sombre, épuisée, surpiquée d'un millier d'étoiles fugitives. Le quartier entier vit au rythme des bombardements. Depuis ta fenêtre, tu les observes. Presque plus d'hommes, que des femmes, des enfants et des vieillards. Les sauveurs ont déserté, traîtres, égoïstes. Et tu lorgnes sur cette masse négligeable qui se rue comme un seul homme vers la cave juste en face, à l'instant même où la sirène s'élève. Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. Tellement naïfs. Toi, tu ne bouges pas. Porte fracturée en bas ; redoutes les pilleurs. Une bête sauvage qui veille, hargneuse. C'est tout ce qu'il te reste, ça, au moins, on ne te l'enlèvera pas. Alors, tu te contentes de te recroqueviller sous le sommier –futilement car si le toit venait à tomber, cela ne te protégerait pas. Et puis tu écoutes bourdonner les moteurs, siffler les bombes, le chaos, les cris, les pleurs, vois le ciel brûler au milieu d'un bûcher affamé, grandiose. Plusieurs fois, les murs tremblent et plusieurs fois, tu crois mourir.

Dans l'âtre, il devient de plus en plus dur de distinguer le tissu vert-de-gris. Les pages de Mein Kampf ont disparu depuis longtemps, elles, et il n'y a désormais que les yeux sournois du Führer qui soient encore intacts, comme si le feu les contournait, craintif. Ils t'épient et t'accusent, eux aussi. Deux petites billes sombres et hargneuses. Ça t'étonne. Ne pensais pas qu'il l'aurait gardé aussi longtemps ce bouquin. Comme cette photo sur le mur de ton ancienne chambre, juste au-dessus du piano. Parfois, il régnait entre sa parole et ses actes un tel paradoxe que tu n'avais jamais réussi à le comprendre.

Toujours cette odeur, de parfum, de crème, de sa peau, un peu passée mais encore présente. L'odeur de ta mère qui peuple les draps, la tapisserie, les rideaux. Toujours là, malgré les années et le couple qui avait pris fugacement sa place. Éternelle. Comme si ta mère l'habitait encore.

Le silence se brise. Dans la rue, on s'égosille à hurler des ordres qui ne veulent plus rien dire. Les timbres de voix sont clairs. Des gosses. Ils ont tout au plus quinze ans et la goutte de lait qui glisse au coin de la lèvre. Jusqu'ici soldat signifiait homme et homme, géniteur. Un massacre. Ça ne devrait pas exister, ça devrait être interdit. Et pourtant, dehors, ces gamins courent vers la mort. Des petits soldats qui ne verront jamais l'amour, qui n'auront jamais de travail, qui ne fonderont pas de famille.

Des bruits de pas, presque insonores. Sur ton parquet. Hésitants, frileux, doux. Sursautes, tournes la tête vers la porte, attends quelque chose. Quelques reniflements, des bruissements de tissus. Trois petits coups. Quelques secondes. Le battant est poussé fébrilement et dévoile une femme.

* * *

 **Verschlingen :** allemand, engloutir

 **Varsovie :** Warszawa en polonais, capitale de la Pologne.

 **Signal :** Journal de propagande publié par les nazis et diffusé dans une vingtaine de pays.

 **Luftwaffe** : allemand, armée de l'air, division aérienne de la Wehrmacht.

 **Adler** : allemand, aigle, marque de voiture allemande, disparue aujourd'hui.

 **Mein Kampf :** allemand, Mon combat, livre écrit par Adolf Hitler entre 1924 et 1925 contenant des éléments autobiographiques ainsi que les fondamentaux du régime nazi.

 **Fürher :** allemand, guide, surnom que s'était donné Adolf Hitler.


	5. PARTIE 1 : Chapitre 4

_Accès playlist :_ watch? v=p n6ZWdM2sn0 &list=PL2G5b9GE84SX_nDlJzRxEKQP7zFz0ROU6 ( sans espaces )

 _Personnages_ : Ludwig, la gamine

 _Cadre spatio-temporelle :_ jeudi 26 avril 1945 _Berlin

 _Disclaimer :_ Les personnages sont l'entière propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Rating :_ M

* * *

.X.

Partie 1 : Chapitre 4

 ** _LOSCHEN_**

jeudi 26 avril _ les règles du jeu

.X.

* * *

Une lueur sur son visage, comme un appel, une prière silencieuse qui dégouline de ses lèvres mi-closes. Tes boyaux se serrent. Deux yeux verts, semblables à ceux du gosse, à ceux de ton père, à une forêt immense, incommensurable, occultée, glissante. Elle a l'air de ne jamais te voir, comme si elle regardait plus loin que toi, comme si tu n'étais pas là. Les orbites d'une femme de trois fois son âge.

Qu'elle s'introduise ainsi te choque pas. Plus rien ne te choquera, plus jamais. Tout le monde se sert, prend ce qu'il veut, s'installe où il peut. Il n'y a plus de propriété, encore moins de vie privée.

Aucun ne parle. Vous laissez se creuser une abîme insonore. Tu te dis qu'elle pourrait être jolie. Elle est si jeune. Si seulement elle souriait, rien qu'un peu. Aujourd'hui, à Berlin et dans l'Allemagne entière, on ne sourit plus. Ça te manque, parfois.

Elle se balance d'une jambe à l'autre, instinctivement. L'un de ses pieds est nu, touche le sol dans un bruit mat. Elle respire fort, marque de violents à-coups. Un jeu de clair-obscur laisse entrevoir les traits tirés de sa figure, sa bouche étroite, son petit nez court, l'hématome qui dessine la courbe de sa mâchoire. Tout chez elle semble mort.

Une question à peine prononcée, un signe de tête ; elle prend place sur la moquette mordorée avec un empressement fiévreux, s'assoit en tailleur. Assez près pour sentir le flot d'air chaud consolateur, assez loin pour que tu ne puisses la toucher même en tendant le bras.

Elle malaxe continuellement ses mains, arrache des croûtes à peine formées, essaie de retirer la terre et les graviers qui se sont glissés sous l'épiderme. Il y a de la peau sous ses ongles et du sang sur ses doigts. Au début, tu avais cru à un tic, à la manifestation d'une anxiété passagère, mais c'est bien plus profond, plus enfoui. Une sorte de peur puissante, immodérée, éclatante, qui lui fait tourner la tête à chaque son, la force à ne te regarder que dans le blanc des yeux.

 **— Parlez-moi.**

Elle se fige. Tu te retournes, la dévisage sans retenue. Tu voudrais qu'elle en fasse de même, qu'elle ose te considérer réellement. Au lieu de cela, elle recule, cache inutilement son corps de bras.

 **— S'il vous plait. Racontez-moi ce que vous souhaiterez, décrivez-moi votre enfance, parlez-moi de votre vie, relatez-moi votre histoire, n'importe quoi, imaginez, transformez, commencez et terminez où vous le voudrez mais faites-le, rien qu'un peu. Ça nous aidera, tous les deux.** Tu t'arrêtes, marque une pause prolongée. **Je vous en prie.**

Oui, tu n'aimes pas quand les gens parlent pour rien dire, mais à présent, tu as désespérément besoin que quelqu'un comble ce putain de silence lourd et suffocant. Tu veux entendre sa voix, pas que ce qu'elle puisse dire t'intéresse vraiment, juste sa voix. Rien que sa voix. Qu'elle remplace ces souvenirs qui te hantent, qu'elle t'aide à oublier ce passé qui t'opprime, à les oublier, tous. Tes paroles restent en suspens dans l'air.

Ta demande laisse un goût pénible sur sa langue. Reste interdite, contemple danser les lumières dans le foyer, puis lève sur toi deux billes à l'agonie, vitreuses, oppressées. Et enfin, tu l'entends. Basse, fragile, douce, petite, tendue, chevrotante, mi naturelle, mi travaillée.

Elle retrace avec chagrin sa guerre à elle, ses incertitudes, ses doutes, ses craintes, son déni constant, cette impression qu'elle avait eu, de trahir ses valeurs, ses convictions. Elle dépeint avec fierté son grand-frère, Basch, sa manière de la consoler, de lui dire « Je t'aime » tous les soirs, son inquiétude lorsqu'il la voyait partir, son soulagement lorsqu'il la voyait revenir. Puis son départ pour le front, les larmes, les embrassades, les promesses que l'on ne tenait pas, que l'on faisait inutilement, pour espérer. L'emménagement à Berlin, chez sa tante, ce sentiment d'être du bon côté, les lettres gribouillées à la hâte, chaque jour et la voisine qu'elle a dénoncée parce qu'elle était juive, la culpabilité, les remords. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots au moment où elle aborde sa mort. Une balle dans le ventricule gauche, on a pas pu le sauver, ou alors on a pas voulu. Basch Zwingli, 26 ans, « Gestorben für Führer, Volk und Vaterland. ». L'abandon, la perte de ses repères, la sensation qu'un pan entier de sa vie s'était écroulé, ses nuits sans sommeil, son cœur écorché. Et puis la fin de la guerre, l'évidence atroce que sa mort n'aura servi à rien. Ainsi sont les règles du jeu auquel le monde venait de jouer. La défaite, l'humiliation qu'on devra affronter. C'est comme ça.

Elle passera sous silence sa rencontre avec un Soviétique dans cette ruelle de la banlieue Est où elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver, l'avidité avec laquelle il l'avait coincée derrière une poubelle, ses regards lubriques qu'il lui lançait en déchirant sa robe. Les coups, les cris, les pleurs, la douleur lancinante.

Elle ne te donnera pas non plus son prénom, pas maintenant.

Quand achève son récit, secouée, le visage rouge d'avoir trop pleuré, le soleil apparaît timidement dans le lointain. Le feu est presque éteint, l'ambiance est calme, moins tendue mais encore imbibée des sanglots, de l'affliction enfin mise à nue.

Tu l'as écoutée sans jamais lui répondre, pourtant, tu as offert à ses soupirs une oreille attentive et un cœur bienveillant, sans jugement. Tu as eu raison, ça vous a soulagé.

Une idée absurde te vient. Te relèves et fait volte-face. Ton regard s'accroche à elle, désespérément.

 **— Est-ce que ... Je peux vous jouer un morceau de piano ?**

Surprise. Ses yeux te transpercent. Elle acquiesce silencieusement.

* * *

 **Löschen :** allemand, éteindre

 **Gestorben für Führer, Volk und Vaterland :** allemand, "Mort pour le Führer, le peuple et la patrie." On disait cela des soldats allemands qui tombaient au front.


	6. PARTIE 1 : Chapitre 5

_Accès playlist :_ watch? v=p n6ZWdM2sn0 &list=PL2G5b9GE84SX_nDlJzRxEKQP7zFz0ROU6 ( sans espaces )

 _Personnages :_ Ludwig, le gosse

 _Cadre spatio-temporelle :_ mercredi 25 avril 1945 _Berlin

 _Disclaimer :_ Les personnages sont l'entière propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Rating :_ M

* * *

.X.

Partie 1 : Chapitre 5

 _ **VERSENKEN**_

vendredi 27 avril _ _Dans la brume_

.X.

* * *

Ta chambre d'enfant. Ni grande, ni petite, avec deux lits en fer blanc, une table de chevet rayée et un papier peint bleu atroce. La collection de Jules Verne, les photos de classe, le petit avion qui a perdu une aile, la mappemonde déchirée sur le mur, l'armoire et ses inscriptions griffonnées à l'intérieur, le piano aux touches cireuses. Les caprices, les joies, les colères, les cris, les gifles ; les étreintes, ta première fois, ta dernière aussi. Ton enfance, imparfaite mais heureuse.

Emmaillotée dans une couverture piquetée de tâches, l'orpheline étudie d'un œil alerte la rue déserte du haut de l'unique fenêtre. Ses yeux se perdent au loin, voilés du trouble morne des vaincus, de ceux qui attendent leur heure, éternellement. Dix minutes que les combats se sont tus, que les soldats ont reculé, ont abandonné.

De gros morceaux de plâtre sont tombés du plafond lors d'un bombardement. Vos visages sont gris de poussière, vos yeux enfoncés dans une sorte d'ombre profonde, vos bouches ont le pli de l'angoisse absolue.

Faire courir tes doigts sur les touches a fait rejaillir en toi un bouquet de sentiments, tantôt délicats, tantôt acides.

Tu voulais devenir pianiste, quand t'étais plus jeune. Un rêve idiot. Et puis, t'es pas si doué que ça. Fais des fautes, te trompes de note. Un moment que t'as pas pratiqué, avec le temps, ça reviendra p't'être. Ya trop de mélancolie dans ces airs, trop de larmes sèches, de fourvoiements acerbes, de myocardes déchirés. Faut dire que le prélude Op 28 no.4 se prête si bien à la situation. La sensation que le monde s'effondre sous le poids des obus, que la frontière avec l'enfer est devenue si fine que tu peux voir à travers. Tu ne t'arrêtes pas, continues.

Les bourrasques d'air frais vous glacent jusqu'au sang.

Brusquement, ses doigts se posent sur les tiens. Silence, brutal. Cliquetis métalliques. Bruits de pas étouffés ; ils sont là.

Dans la brume cendrée, ils paraissent légion. Transpirants sous leurs uniformes décolorés, la bouche pâteuse d'avoir trop gueulé, le regard fatigué d'avoir trop supporté. Le visage déformé, les membres pliés, ils portent sur leurs épaules leur haine et leur rancœur. Des automates qui avancent, gros calibres pointés sur les immeubles, le doigt sur la détente.

Des actes désespérés, des cris, des coups de feu, des cadavres, beaucoup de cadavres.

Saisie par l'angoisse, transie de peur, secouée par d'horribles tremblements, la gamine se recroqueville dans un coin, enserre son corps de ses bras, veut disparaître sous sa couverture. Alors tu essaies. T'assois à ses côtés, encadres les joues humides de tes mains calleuses. Les rondeurs de l'enfance sous les contusions. Trop jeune. Et si maigre. Une carcasse, vide. Sa tête, tout prêt de ton cœur, emprisonnée contre ta poitrine. Ton pull qui devient moite. Ses gémissements pénibles. Ta voix qui murmure, très bas pour que vous seuls puissiez entendre. Votre petite bulle, microscopique, rien que pour vous. C'est un chant de Noël, léger, doux, un peu timide, de ceux que l'on connait, tous. Il te paraît si lointain. La dernière fois, c'était ya quoi, six, sept ans ?

Stille Nacht.

Si seulement elle pouvait l'être encore.

* * *

 **Versenken :** allemand, couler

 **Op 28 no.4 :** Prelude Op 28 no.4 en E-minor de Frédéric Chopin.

 **Stille nacht :** allemand, douce nuit. Chant de Noël, équivalent allemand de Douce Nuit .


	7. PARTIE 1 : Chapitre 6

_Accès playlist :_ watch? v=p n6ZWdM2sn0 &list=PL2G5b9GE84SX_nDlJzRxEKQP7zFz0ROU6 ( sans espaces )

 _Personnages :_ Ludwig, le gosse

 _Cadre spatio-temporelle :_ mercredi 25 avril 1945 _Berlin

 _Disclaimer :_ Les personnages sont l'entière propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Rating :_ M

* * *

 **.X.**

Partie 1 : Chapitre 6

 ** _ERTRANKEN_**

vendredi 27 avril _ _Retour de flamme_

 **.X.**

* * *

D'abord, ils s'infiltrent, parcourent à grandes enjambées le petit appartement. Le souffle bloqué au fond de la gorge, on savoure. Quelques secondes, encore. Sous peu, il ne restera plus rien.

Ils sont deux. Leurs bras tremblotent, leurs jambes vacillent. Deux mioches. Ils avancent, persuadés. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savent ce qu'il faudra faire quand ils tomberont enfin sur un allemand. Des types aux cranes larges, massifs, bien nourris, qui gesticulent sans allure dans leurs uniformes.

Alors que les tiennes se sont arrêtées, les lèvres de la gamine remuent, muettes. Ses doigts s'enlisent, elle s'agrippe. Des minutes éternelles. La tête basse, soumis, les paupières froncées, les yeux qui s'obstinent. Sanglots étouffés près de ton cœur, c'est fini.

 **.X.X.**

Des rires, des insultes, un métissage dégueulasse d'allemand et de russe, les coups qui pleuvent, dans les reins, les jambes, la colonne, la tête à n'en plus finir. Mesurent-ils seulement ? Plus des hommes, des animaux. Les plus forts, les plus faibles, toujours. Tu étais parti en héros, tu es revenu en monstre. L'Allemagne étouffe ses plaintes en son cœur, ce n'est que le retour de flamme, la conclusion. Équitable et méritée. Au début, tu t'en foutais ; des autres, de tout, du monde entier. Sous la douleur, tu réalises. T'aurais peut-être pas dû.

Les ecchymoses débordent, foisonnent, se répandent. Tu gémis lamentablement lorsque la semelle en caoutchouc percute une nouvelle fois tes côtes. Confiné sur toi-même, tu abrites ridiculement ton ventre de tes mains sanguinolentes. Ton souffle devient erratique. Entre deux tannées, tu t'entends supplier. Inutile. Il veut te briser, te briser comme tu l'as brisé lui.

Sur un lit, la gamine. Les barreaux qui frappent régulièrement le mur. Le plus horrible, c'est pas l'image, c'est les cris. Ses prières, ses complaintes, ses hurlements qui déchirent l'âme, ces quelques syllabes sur lesquelles sa voix s'accroche. Au fond, tout au fond, la fin de son innocence. Et ça dure, ça dure. Oui, les cris, parce que les cris ça reste et au plus profond de la nuit, ça résonne, en permanence. Les cris, on les oublie pas.

Le ruskov condamne sa fuite, écarte ses cuisses de grands coups de bassin. Le bruit aqueux des longs va et vient, tu te sens sale. Sous les assauts, ton corps se recroqueville, millimètre par millimètre jusqu'à ce que tes muscles soient secoués de spasmes et que ta vessie et tes intestins se vident sur le plancher. Jamais l'odeur de cette puanteur, de ta puanteur ne quittera tes narines ni la honte intimement enfouie qui l'accompagnera.

Finalement, l'un est venu dans un râle, l'autre s'est posé contre un mur. Ils sont partis, calmes, arides insaisissables, sans un remord, sans un regard.

 **.X.X.**

Un autre homme était venu, après, lorsque vos âmes flottaient encore dans une sorte de semi-conscience paralysante. Grand, très grand. Il t'avait contourné sans te voir. Ses pas étaient lents, calmes. Un gradé, avec des étoiles sur les épaulettes. Doucereusement, il s'était approché de la fille et, dans un geste épiscopal, il avait posé son grand manteau sur sa nudité apparente. Puis il était reparti, lui aussi. Mais juste avant, il s'était retourné et, sur ses iris curieusement améthyste, la honte avait déposé un voile opaque, poignant. Ses yeux qui imploraient le pardon, pour tout ce qu'on avait fait, pour tout ce qu'on ferait, pour tout ce qui restait à faire.

* * *

 **Ertränken :** allemand, se noyer


	8. PARTIE 1 : Chapitre 7

_Accès playlist :_ watch? v=p n6ZWdM2sn0 &list=PL2G5b9GE84SX_nDlJzRxEKQP7zFz0ROU6 ( sans espaces )

 _Personnages :_ Ludwig, la gamine

 _Cadre spatio-temporelle_ : mercredi 25 avril 1945 _Berlin

 _Disclaimer :_ Les personnages sont l'entière propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Rating :_ M

* * *

 **.X.**

Partie 1 : Chapitre 7

 _ **STERBEN**_

vendredi 27 avril 1945 _ _La croisée des chemins_

 **.X.**

* * *

Le calme retrouvé bourdonne dans vos oreilles. L'air empeste. Sous tes doigts, un mélange épais de sang, de merde et de dégueulis. Le tout mêlé est insupportable. Tu sens ton cœur battre entre tes tempes. Tu crois devenir fou. Quelques mouvements, ton corps supplie, tu renonces. Conserves la même position immuable, écoutes le vent s'engouffrer entre les éclats de verre. Tu en viens à regretter le vacarme régulier qui ensevelissait vos respirations étouffées.

Un peu plus loin, la gamine est prise d'une violente quinte de toux. Elle frappe du poing sur le matelas, se tient le ventre de son autre main. Sa peau prend des teintes arc-en-ciel, une jolie palette de bleu, de jaune et de rouge qui s'entremêlent pour former des rosaces délicates et élégantes. S'en serait presque joli. Tu l'examines à la dérobée, baisse la tête lorsqu'elle lève la sienne, la relève lorsqu'elle la baisse de nouveau. Tu ne veux pas croiser ses yeux, tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais y lire.

Elle tente de se mettre debout. Elle chute. Réessaye. Chute encore. Lorsqu'elle y arrive enfin, elle emprisonne son être tout entier sous le manteau de l'officier, resserrant convulsivement les deux pans, tirant dessus comme pour recoller sa vie. Ses bras fugitifs coulent dans les manches ; le bout de ses doigts en dépasse et s'accroche maladivement au tissu épais. Seule contre l'univers, le monde qui devient chaos et agonie.

Elle déambule un moment, tourne quelques fois sur elle même, revient en arrière. Ses mouvements sont confus. Tu ne saisis pas, la regarde sans comprendre. Tu ne veux pas l'interroger, comme si le son de ta propre voix t'effrayait. Alors, tu essaies d'entrevoir par toi-même ses intentions. Lorsque qu'elle enchaîne son regard à la fenêtre, tu es pris d'une frayeur suppliante. Tu ne connais même pas son nom et pourtant... Elle a quelque chose de troublant, cette boule qui se forme tout prêt de ton cœur, cette peur inexplicable, corrosive.

Subitement, la gosse se rue vers le bureau et extirpe de sous les moutons de poussières une grande corbeille à papiers en fer. Elle commence à cracher, à racler bruyamment le fond de sa gorge. La salive coule, s'écrase. Elle continue. Parfois, elle se mord la langue et la bave se teint de rouge, toujours un peu plus, bientôt rejointe par des larmes âcres, mordantes, cuisantes. Elle tremble. L'écho de ses plaintes cogne contre les murs. S'estime répugnante, se trouve dégoûtante. Se frotte les bras jusqu'au sang, s'étourdit à force de se frapper sauvagement la tête. Éclate, implore, crie, hurle, fort. Tu observes, sans réagir, tu essaies de compatir, d'imaginer mais c'est impossible, et tu le sais. Comment ? Comment pourrais-tu saisir, toute la dimension, toute la grandeur, toute la puissance même de sa honte. As-tu déjà était violé ? As-tu déjà seulement ressenti une infime part de l'échec, de l' humiliation, de l'aversion amèrement tournés vers soi-même ? Non, tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux que rester là et observer, observer sans réaliser. Tu es impuissant. Le monde s'effondre, vous avec. Et tu regardes, parce que tu ne sais que regarder.

Brutalement, ses yeux se fondent dans les tiens. Comme figée, elle s'arrête. De tout son soûl, l'allemande s'agrippe à tes pupilles comme si elles seules pouvaient l'empêcher de sombrer, l'empêcher de s'étouffer, l'empêcher de se noyer dans les eaux croupies stagnant au fond de son âme. Les épaules tourmentées par des secousses périodiques, elle attend quelque chose d'invisible. Et elle cherche dans tes entrailles un n'importe quoi qu'elle ne trouvera pas.

 **.X.X.**

Le 30 avril, on pleurait abusivement le Fürher, le 8 mai à 23h16 on signait, à Berlin, la reddition de l'Allemagne et le 9 mai à 23h01, on posait les armes en espérant ne plus jamais les reprendre. Illusion. Ce n'était pas la fin. Non. Seulement le début.

* * *

 _Sterben :_ allemand, mourir.

 _Adolf Hitler et sa femme Eva Braun se suicident le 30 avril 1945 dans leur bunker à Berlin, l'un d'une balle dans la tempe droite, l'autre par empoisonnement au Cyanure. Leurs corps seront brûlés pour ne pas être retrouvés par les Soviétiques. Beaucoup d'autres hauts-gradés les suivront comme Joseph Goebbels, sa femme Magda et leurs 6 enfants._

 _L'armistice sera signée deux fois ; une première fois le 7 mai 1945 à Reims et une seconde fois à Berlin le 8 mai 1945 à la demande de Staline qui voulait absolument que l'Allemagne se rende à Berlin. La Seconde Guerre Mondiale aura fait plus de 60 millions de morts._

 ** _FIN PARTIE 1._**


	9. PARTIE 2 : Chapitre 8

**_JE VOUS AIME._**

 _Accès playlist :_ watch? v=p n6ZWdM2sn0 &list=PL2G5b9GE84SX_nDlJzRxEKQP7zFz0ROU6 ( sans espaces )

 _Personnages :_ Ludwig, la gamine

 _Cadre spatio-temporelle :_ mardi 25 décembre 1945_Berlin

 _Disclaimer :_ Les personnages sont l'entière propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Rating :_ M

* * *

 **.X.**

Partie 2 : Chapitre 8

 _ **VERSCHLECHTERN**_

mardi 25 décembre 1945 _ _Ramasser les morceaux_

 **.X.**

* * *

Son souffle est lent, doux, sans irrégularités, lisse. Avec une fascination étrange, tu observes l'arrondi de seins se soulever paisiblement avant de redescendre paresseusement. Liesel, ce nom, son nom. Il est sorti de sa bouche un matin, comme une évidence. C'est joli Liesel, ça sonne bien, c'est duveteux, mièvre, inoffensif. Ça lui va bien.

Tu sais tout d'elle, et elle si peu de toi.

La faible lumière dans l'âtre rend sa chemise de nuit transparente et te permet d'observer à loisir chaque parcelle de son corps, de sa poitrine menue à son ventre bombé. Ça t'inquiète. T'y connais rien en grossesse et puis, les mômes, t'aime pas ça. T'appréhendes, tu sais pas si tu vas l'aimer. C'est même pas le tien. Et si ça se voit ? Non, vraiment, tu regrettes. Quelle vie vas-tu avoir ? Coincé avec une femme trop jeune et un gosse sans père. Tu te dis que tu as été trop vite. Tu redoutes l'horizon, le futur qui se dessine au loin.

Sur ta peau, les couvertures se fond plus lourdes, accablantes. Il fait froid et pourtant tu es pris d'un soudain accès de chaleur. Tu frottes tes yeux, très fort. C'est Noël, aujourd'hui. On dirait pas. Les rues de Berlin n'ont jamais étaient aussi silencieuses, aussi mortes. Fête terne, sans couleurs.

Envie soudaine, traverses à tâtons la chambre, le couloir, la cuisine. Tires d'un tiroir un étui en fer tout bosselé. Cigarette. Briquet à essence négligemment balancé au fond de ta poche. Cheveux en batailles, pieds nus, en pyjama rayé sur une chaise, clope coincée entre le pouce et l'index, la paume vers l'intérieur. Fumée, rayures bleues, cendres, lien dérangeant qui se fait au fond de ton esprit. Morceaux ramassés et recollés un peu au hasard. Tu te demandes comme elle fait pour tenir debout, cette vie que tu vis aujourd'hui. Pourquoi tout ne s'effondre pas, aucun doute, ça le fera. Seulement, tu ne pensais pas que cela tiendrait aussi longtemps. Ça tremble, chancelle. Dieu a parfois un drôle de sens de l'humour. Fumée opaque qui s'élève, s'infiltre, dans les recoins, les brèches, les faiblesses. La gamine va râler. La vaisselle est faite, comme d'habitude ; t'aime pas quand ça traîne. Et puis, ça te détend. Chiquenaude ferme. Débris s'écrasent au fond du cendrier. Tiens, il est plein, faudra le vider, un jour.

Tu tressautes. La pendule annonce trois heures. Tu devrais dormir.

Sur le mur, dans la chambre, au-dessus du piano, la photo, encore. Liesel t'as interrogé dessus, une fois. T'as pas voulu répondre. Elle a laissé tomber, elle est partie. Tu as cherché à la décrocher. Mais c'est comme si tes doigts te brûlaient, ta gorge se nouait, ta peau s'embrasait quand tu essaies. C'est chiant cette manière qu'elle a de te serrer le cœur, toujours aussi vivement. Ça passera, avec le temps. Du moins, tu l'espères.

On donne trois grands coups contre la porte du bas. Bien secs, déterminés. Pas de confusion possible. Les muscles s'immobilisent, le mégot s'échappe des lèvres entrebâillées. Instinctivement, tu prends ton manteau, enfiles tes chaussures. Dehors, on réitère, plusieurs fois. Dans l'escalier, tes jambes s'emmêlent, tes gestes sont imprécis, un peu brouillon. Tu ne réfléchis pas, tires la poignée. Une ombre dans les ténèbres. Chapeau en feutre, manteau de cuir. Un air désagréable de Gestapo.

 **— Herr SS-Untersturmfürher Ludwig Beilschmidt ?**

Le ton est plat, sans équivoque. On attend pas de réponse, on la connait déjà.

* * *

 **Verschlechtern :** allemand, détériorer

 **Gestapo :** La Gestapo, acronyme tiré de l'allemand Geheime Staatspolizei signifiant « Police secrète d'État », était la police politique du Troisième Reich.

 **SS-Untersturmfürher :** Voir chapitre 1.


	10. PARTIE 2 : Chapitre 9

_Accès playlist :_ watch? v=p n6ZWdM2sn0 &list=PL2G5b9GE84SX_nDlJzRxEKQP7zFz0ROU6 ( sans espaces )

 _Personnages :_ Ludwig, Liesel, l'agent du NKVD

 _Cadre spatio-temporelle :_ mercredi 25 décembre 1945 _Berlin

 _Disclaimer :_ Les personnages sont l'entière propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Rating :_ M

* * *

 **.X.**

Partie 2 : Chapitre 9

 _ **BESCHADIGEN**_

mardi 25 décembre 1945 _ _La pluie sur les pavés_

 **.X.**

* * *

Deux billes de plomb, sombres et mates, qui scrutent, de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite avec une régularité effrayante.

Ton interlocuteur est plus petit que toi, un peu plus maigre aussi et pourtant sa présence t'écrase, triomphe. Dans ce duel silencieux, il est celui qui gouverne, celui qui impose, et tu es celui qui se tait, celui qui se soumet. Perpétuellement contrôlé, une marionnette.

Réveillée par le bruit, Liesel apparaît dans ton dos, emprisonnée dans sa robe de chambre en soie matelassée –son cadeau pour Noël. Titubante, une auréole difforme de cheveux blonds autour de la tête, encore toute engourdie, les pieds en canard. Elle se retient à ta manche, effarouchée. Comme un animal. Un tout petit, de ceux dont on brise la colonne dans un geste un peu brusque. Crac. Sans effort.

L'inconnu pousse un soupir, sourit, secoue doucement la tête.

 **— NKVD. Je dois vous demander de me suivre. C'est pour un interrogatoire. Vous savez, Nuremberg, tout ça.**

Ah, Nuremberg. Vendredi 14. 6 millions. Tout le monde sait maintenant. N'empêche, tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'on en tue autant. Liesel se glace d'effroi. Pour elle, c'est tout récent. Elle, elle savait pas. Ça a eu l'effet d'une grosse piqûre de rappel, d'une claque. Ça n'a fait qu'accentuer sa peine, que rouvrir ses plaies encore rouges.

 **— Est-ce que je peux au moins m'habiller ?**

L'inconnu relève la main et bat l'air au niveau de sa tempe, comme s'il chassait un moustique ou s'était brisé le poignet. Un peu comme le Fürher, avant qu'il s'tire une balle. Il opine de la tête.

 **— Faites, mais vite.**

 **.X.X.**

Quelques minutes, le gars attend, frappe du pied, s'énerve ; pas très patient, lève la tête, surveilles les fenêtres.

Liesel s'affaire autour de toi. Elle veut venir, elle peut pas rester là –du moins, c'est ce qu'elle dit. Sa crainte est touchante. Son empressement, sa robe qu'elle boutonne de travers, ses mains qui tremblent, sa bouche qui se crispe. Pitoyable. Vous pourriez vous enfuir. Facilement. Le soldat est resté en bas, vous êtes seuls. Mais aucun de vous n'y pense, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant. L'angoisse vous fait perdre toute logique. On ne réfléchit plus. Automates, on refait de manière mécanique ces gestes qu'on a répétés toute notre vie, sans croire, sans comprendre. On noue le dernier lacet, on passe une ultime fois sa main dans ses cheveux, on accroche son regard aux meubles, aux tapisseries, aux murs délabrés, aux babioles, aux souvenirs. Inéluctablement, tu sais que tu ne reviendras pas.

 **.X.X.**

Il se met à pleuvoir. L'eau frappe le sol en rythme, glisse dans les gouttières, ruisselle sur ton visage, sur le sien. On demande, l'homme acquiesce ; elle t'escortera. Il rajoute que cela pourrait prendre du temps, qu'il lui faudra attendre. Il lui propose de la ramener un peu plus tard, se voulant rassurant. Elle accepte, effacée.

Accrochée à ton bras, vous traversez la rue, sans un bruit. L'air est humide, les semelles dérapent. Trempés lorsque vous atteignez la Gaz-11-73. L'agent se retourne, vous observe, tous les deux, serrés. Il ouvre la portière passager, conseille à Liesel de se mettre à l'avant vu son état. Incertaine, elle finit par s'engouffrer dans la carcasse noirâtre. L'homme n'aura pas la chance de contempler ses yeux, rivés sur le sol, éteints. Elle ne lui fera pas ce plaisir.

Tu prends place sur la banquette arrière, lui au volant. Ya quelque chose qui cloche, trop de détails accumulés, d'incohérences stupides mais révélatrices. Son manque de retenue, sa tenue trop grande, son sourire trop grand pour être exact, son allemand impeccable, son accent inexplicablement berlinois, sa posture résolue lorsqu'il s'engage sur la Samariterstrasse. La posture d'un condamné.

* * *

 **NKVD :** Commissariat du peuple aux Affaires intérieures, police politique de l'URSS.

Le **14 décembre 1945** , le procès du **Nuremberg** ( procès intenté par les puissances alliés contre 24 des principaux responsables du Troisième Reich ) révèle le massacre de 6 millions de juifs.

 **Gaz-11-73 :** Berline produite par le constructeur soviétique GAZ entre 1936 et 1943.

 **Samariterstrasse :** Rue de Berlin, perpendiculaire à la Rigaer Strasse.


	11. PARTIE 2 : Chapitre 10

_Accès playlist :_ watch? v=p n6ZWdM2sn0 &list=PL2G5b9GE84SX_nDlJzRxEKQP7zFz0ROU6 ( sans espaces )

 _Personnages :_ Ludwig, Liesel, l'agent du NKVD

 _Cadre spatio-temporelle :_ mercredi 25 avril 1945 _Berlin

 _Disclaimer :_ Les personnages sont l'entière propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Rating :_ M

* * *

 **.X.**

Partie 2 : Chapitre 10

 _ **GLANZLOS MACHEN**_

mardi 25 décembre 1945 _ _Le diable au corps_

 **.X.**

* * *

Le voyage est long, éprouvant. L'homme cause, très fort, ne se tait jamais. Il gesticule, balance ses bras, fait de grands gestes brusques. Il semble inépuisable. Une sorte d'imbécile heureux. Par contre, il parle jamais de lui. Curieux. Il pose trop de questions ; comment appellera-t-on le bébé ? Est-ce une fille ou un garçon ? Depuis combien de temps vit-on ici ? Le plus souvent, il se heurte à ton silence, à tes lèvres scellées, à ton dédain maintenu dérisoirement, à tes yeux éteints, gonflés de vide. Et il rebondit, rallonge ce qui a fini par se transformer en un monologue insipide que tu ne prends même plus la peine d'écouter.

Ne pas connaitre la destination te crispe. Parfois, tu lui demandes. A son tour ne pas répondre. Un dialogue de sourds. On ignore, on ne parle que parce que, d'une certaine manière, il faut le faire, pour combler. Tu finis par ne plus retrouver ta route. Anxieux. Liesel s'est rendormie, la tête contre la fenêtre. Ses expirations forment des tâches de buée fugitives sur le carreau. Si loin de tout, si paisible, presque intouchable.

De ta place, tu as une vue dégagée sur le dos du bonhomme. Chétif, maigre mais pas mourant. Il jette de rapides coups d'œil dans le retro intérieur, toujours plus rapprochés. Rencontre ton reflet à chaque fois. Malgré son air léger, tout chez lui est crispé. Il redoute quelque chose, ça se voit. Ça colle pas. Lorsque tu l'interroges, son regard se voile. Ya trop de trucs qui vont pas.

Sa peau est pâle, grisâtre, presque bleue. La moitié de son visage est rongée, le côté gauche, celui qui est tourné vers l'extérieur. Sous les réverbères, tu distingues parfaitement l'ombre des creux et des bosses. Sa peau encore rouge, craquelée, recouverte de croûtes épaisses, irrégulières. Ça lui confère un aspect étrange, tordu. Ça tire ses traits, le transforme en bête. Qui sait, il était peut-être beau, avant.

 **.X.X.**

Une heure. Berlin s'éloigne dans votre dos, se ratatine pour ne laisse qu'une ligne dont on peine à distinguer les angles. Il neige à gros flocons, obstrue le paysage, le rend confiné, irrespirable, d'une lourdeur accablante. La voiture s'engage sur des routes de plus en plus étroites, goudronnées de façon archaïque. Dans ta tête, tout se mélange, s'agglutine, se sépare puis se recolle. Angoisse qui se mue en frayeur pénible, qui surpasse tout.

Le diable au corps, il ne cesse pas de gesticuler, emporté par une euphorie qui lui est propre. Et pourtant. Il se cache de moins en moins, laisse entrevoir le fond, la réalité sous le masque. Une rancœur viscérale grouille sous la surface, apparaît pas vagues, disparaît, emportée pour mieux revenir.

Brusquement, Liesel s'éveille, se crispe, gémit, faiblement, raidit son corps tout entier, enfonce ses ongles dans le siège. Terreur. Elle fixe un point invisible face à elle, respire très fort, par la bouche, comme essoufflée, comme pour se calmer.

Tu as raté quelque chose, tu le sens, tu le sais, au fond de toi. L'ambiance a changé. Regardes le conducteur. Puis comprends, comprends tout.

 **— Vous n'êtes pas du NKVD, pas vrai ?**

 **— Non.**

Une férocité débordante. Dans sa main, un Tokarev TT 33 fermement appuyé contre le ventre de ta femme.

* * *

 **Glanzlos Maschen :** allemand, rendre terne, ternir

 **Tokarev TT 33 :** Pistolet semi-automatique simple action développé pour l'Armée Rouge au cours des années 1920.


	12. PARTIE 2 : Chapitre 11

**Pour info, je reçois bien vous messages et ils me font vraiment super plaisir seulement j'ai très peu de temps pour vous répondre. Mais promis, je le ferais ! Merci à vous :)**

 _Accès playlist :_ watch? v=p n6ZWdM2sn0 &list=PL2G5b9GE84SX_nDlJzRxEKQP7zFz0ROU6 ( sans espaces )

 _Personnages :_ Ludwig, Liesel, l'inconnu

 _Cadre spatio-temporelle :_ mercredi 25 avril 1945 _Berlin

 _Disclaimer :_ Les personnages sont l'entière propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Rating :_ M

* * *

 **.X.**

Partie 2 : Chapitre 11

 _ **LADIEREN**_

mardi 25 décembre 1945 _ _Les ombres du passé_

 **.X.**

* * *

Un mouvement en avant. Le pistolet qui s'enfonce, un peu plus, dans les épaisseurs. Tu as compris le message, te laisses tomber sur ton siège. Aucune hésitation, il tirera, s'il le faut. Résigné, hostile, froid, calculateur. Il te ressemble.

 **— Tu te rappelles du lac Müggelsee ? Tous les dimanches, sans exceptions, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige, tous ! On s'en fichait pas mal, à l'époque. Tu te rappelles quand on venait juste d'avoir la voiture ?**

Il se retourne vivement, croise ton regard, sourit, se reconcentre sur la route.

 **— Putain, qu'est-ce que papa a pu en être fier de cette vieille bagnole. Et maman qui mettait ses beaux vêtements, qui passait une heure à se préparer. Le réveil réglé à huit heures, le petit déjeuner qu'on engloutissait si vide qu'on s'en étouffait, l'empressement dans nos gestes, dans nos voix, dans nos yeux, l'impatience, la vraie. Et puis, le trajet, court mais interminable, nos pieds qui battaient le sol en cadence, nos mains qui s'agitaient, nos cœurs enflammés. C'était pas grand chose, juste notre petite sortie hebdomadaire, celle qu'on attendait du lundi matin au samedi soir. Une coupure. Un souvenir auquel s'accrocher. Hein, il vous les a pas racontés à vous, les dimanches ?**

Il regarde Liesel. Elle secoue la tête, lui signifie que non.

 **— Non ? Ah, c'est pas un grand bavard mon Luddy ! Il a jamais vraiment aimé parler de lui, à moins qu'il n'aime simplement pas nous parler à nous, qui sait !**

Son ton est trop chaleureux, bien trop joyeux pour être sincère. Tous ses mots virent au sarcasme, transpirent le mépris. Son enjouement subi n'est qu'un jeu. Un jeu dont lui seul connait les règles.

 **— Merde, qu'est-ce qu'on était heureux ! Le bon vieux temps. Après la mort de papa, on a arrêté. Ça avait plus la même saveur sans lui. Ça nous semblait fade, insipide. Et puis, ça nous faisait du mal. On avait trop de souvenirs là-bas.**

Expiration franche.

 **— Tu sais, on aurait pû y retourner, quand il ne restait plus que nous. T'as jamais voulu, c'est dommage. Mais il est pas trop tard. Il n'est jamais trop tard. Ce soir même si tu veux ! Hein ? Toi, moi, nous, enfin.**

La gamine glapit. Il appuie un peu plus. Ton visage se crispe.

 **— Comme avant, juste comme avant.**

La main qui tient le volant tremblote. Une larme dévale sa joue, pleine des regrets, des silences, de ce trou qu'on ne comblera pas, qu'on ne pourra combler.

Depuis le début, tu as compris. Même si tu avais des doutes, ils se sont dissipés. Ya que lui qui employait ce surnom stupide, ya que lui qui savait tant de choses, tant de détails inutiles. Tiens, t'arrives pas à parler de lui au présent. Un blocage. C'est tout con. Pour toi, il est mort. Impossible, impensable. Ça peut pas être lui. Dans ton cœur, il est déjà enterré, décomposé au fond d'un cercueil quelque part dans ta mémoire. Et tu as fait ton deuil, parce qu'il a fallu le faire.

 **— Gilbert ...**

Un souffle, murmuré, tout bas, accroché à tes lèvres comme un échec, comme une erreur. Parce qu'il tranche ton cœur comme il tranche le silence, parce qu'il écroule tous tes efforts, tout ton acharnement à recoller ces morceaux qui étaient restés brisés au fond de toi. Parce que ton monde se termine, ce soir à l'instant même ou tu l'as prononcé.

* * *

 **Lädieren :** allemand, abîmer ( familier )

 **Le lac Müggelsee** est le plus grand lac de la région de Berlin. Il est situé dans l'arrondissement de Treptow-Köpenick au sud-est de la capitale allemande. Le lac s'étend sur une superficie de 7,4 kilomètres carrés, avec un maximum de 4,3 km de long sur 2,6 km de large et jusqu'à huit mètres de profondeur.


	13. PARTIE 2 : Chapitre 12

**Je suis désolée d'avance mais la présentation des chapitres suivant risque d'être à chier. En effet, j'ai choisi d'écrire tous les dialogues en gras dans un soucis de compréhension SAUF que je n'avais pas pris en compte que les chapitres suivants seront en majorité des dialogues. Voilà, vous savez à quoi vous attendre. Si cela vous dérange de trop, prévenez-moi et je changerai pour de l'italique.**

 _Accès playlist :_ watch? v=p n6ZWdM2sn0 &list=PL2G5b9GE84SX_nDlJzRxEKQP7zFz0ROU6 ( sans espaces )

 _Personnages :_ Ludwig, Liesel, Gilbert

 _Cadre spatio-temporelle :_ mercredi 25 avril 1945 _Berlin

 _Disclaimer :_ Les personnages sont l'entière propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Rating :_ M

* * *

.X.

Partie 2 : Chapitre 12

 _ **SICH AUFLOSEN**_

mardi 25 décembre 1945 _ _Les mains vides_

.X.

* * *

Gilbert sourit, approuve cyniquement d'un léger signe de tête, guette ta réaction dans le rétroviseur. L'incompréhension sur le visage de Liesel. Encore une chose qu'elle ignorait. Une parmi tant d'autres. Un fossé de non-dits, de silences amers, de secrets obscurs. Qui se creuse, au fil du temps. Ton armure, ton unique moyen de te préserver, de ne pas t'attacher de trop. Dérisoire, parce que tu as fini par rechercher sa présence, partout, et durant ses absences, tu comptes inlassablement, les heures, les minutes, les secondes. Tu l'aimes mais tu ne l'admettras jamais.

Ton frère s'amuse de la situation, immortel enfant, retiens quelques rires au fond de sa gorge. Et pourtant, jamais son poignet ne se détend. Statique, immobile, raide, insensible, contraste avec le reste du corps, témoigne de sa détermination, de la fermeté de sa décision.

 **— Je savais que tu lui aurais pas parlé de moi. Je te fais honte, n'est-ce pas ?**

Tu aimerais le contredire, lui dire que non, que tu l'aimes, comme un frère, un véritable frère, mais tu ne peux pas. Ce serait mentir. Tout est calculé, planifié d'avance. Il sait tout ce que tu vas dire, connait tous tes gestes, toutes tes réactions avant même que tu ne le sache toi-même. Ouvertement ébranlable. Il te tient en laisse et te promène, où il veut, quand il veut.

 **— Toi, Ludwig Beilschmidt, SS-Untersturmfürher à 30 ans, dévoué corps et âme à la patrie, au führer, malheureux enchaîné à un frère albinos, résistant, communiste et marié à une putain de juive. Le seul point d'ombre à ta vie irréprochable.**

Il marque un silence, mesure l'écho de ses propres mots.

 **— Si seulement nos parents te voyaient ...**

Aucun échappatoire, aucune sortie. Quelle que soit l'issue de ce voyage, de cette discussion accablante, elle sera moche. Moche et fatalement inévitable. Le futur empeste la mort, à plein nez. Elle suinte de tous vos pores, s'infiltre partout, obligatoire, nécessaire aussi. Pour vous tous.

 **— Tu sais, je pensais que ça la protégerait. Prendre mon nom, devenir un morceau de ma vie, à part entière. L'épouser était primordial, pour sa survie, pour notre survie.**

Il renifle, très fort. Ses yeux ont gonflé, la joie insidieuse évanouie, enfin.

 **— Et, au début, ça a marché. On nous a laissé vivre. Les gens détournaient la tête sur notre passage, baissaient les yeux, changeaient de trottoir. Mais on s'en foutait. Ça la faisait rire. Elle nous comparait à Dieu, disait qu'on était supérieurs, au-dessus, parce que nous, on avait l'amour, la vie toute entière qui nous ouvrait les bras, l'imprudence, l'ivresse échauffante, ensorceleuse de notre jeunesse à peine découverte. On avait tout, ils n'avaient rien.**

Ça aurait pu être touchant, à un autre moment, dans d'autres circonstances. Avec Liesel vous écoutez, sans le couper, sans le contredire, muets. Par respect, peut-être, par crainte, sûrement.

 **— Et puis un jour, ça a changé. Les insultes, constantes, ces mots de haine, comme des poignards, jusqu'au cœur. Les jours se sont détériorés, rapidement. Les gens n'avaient plus peur et, au lieu d'ignorer, ils rabaissaient, encore et encore. Il n'y avait plus que nous deux face au monde, brutal, cruel, féroce. Plus de lumière, aucune. Juste les ténèbres. Je ne reconnaissais plus mon pays, ce n'était plus mon Allemagne.**

 **Les juifs ont commencé à disparaître, des mouches que l'on écrasait sèchement, une à une. Ça nous semblait lointain, on comprenait pas, on comprenait rien. Mes opinions cachées, on se croyait à l'abri. Ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres.**

Ses lèvres tremblent, ses mots se coincent, se perdent quelque part. Son chagrin devient menaçant.

 **— Lorsqu'ils sont venus pour nous, la nuit de Nöel, nos voisins ont fermé les volets, tiré les rideaux, allumé la radio, monté le son, très fort. Personne n'a rien vu, personne n'a rien entendu. Pourritures. Dès qu'on est parti, ces charognes ont tout pris. Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour eux.**

 **Transférés Prinz-Albert-Strasse, enfermés, frappés, humiliés, on s'est retrouvé du jour au lendemain dans un wagon. Au moins, on était ensemble, ça nous rassurait. A deux, on pouvait tout affronter. Les mains ouvertes sur du vide, on avait tout perdu.**

 **Dans notre voiture, y'avait quatre fenêtres, toutes grillagées. Des bovins qu'on envoyait à l'abattoir. Entre soixante-dix et quatre-vingts. Sans eau, sans nourriture ni intimité ni même la place de bouger, ceux qui ne pouvaient accéder au bidon pour les besoins ont fini par se chier dessus. Ils étaient tous juifs, absolument tous.**

 **Au bout du sixième ou du septième jour, une femme a tenté de s'échapper par l'une des ouvertures. Les bœufs se sont affolés, ont frappé le sol de leurs sabots, ruminé, beuglé dans tous les sens en faisant des mouvements amples, brusques. Proféraient qu'on allait tous crever, qu'ils nous fusilleraient dès qu'ils l'apprendraient. Parce qu'ils savent toujours tout. Débâcle, fatras, cohue agonisante.**

 **Erzsébet s'est pris un coup dans le ventre, énorme. Elle ne s'est jamais relevée du trajet. Elle était enceinte, tu sais ?**

Tout en disant cela, il ne peut s'empêcher de toucher tendrement Liesel du regard. Tu conçois bien vite qu'entre passé et présent, la frontière s'effrite et que, sur le siège passager, ce n'est plus ta femme, farouche, tremblotante mais son Erzsébet, son amazone avec toute sa fougue et sa révolte disciplinée. Et son sourire, son si joli sourire.

 **— Six mois. Si ça avait été une fille, on l'aurait appelée Marlene, comme la chanteuse et si ça avait été un garçon, Donát, comme son père à elle.**

 **Notre cheminement vers la mort s'est éternisé et, à chaque arrêt, notre espérance se dilapidait, un peu plus. A la fin, on croyait plus en rien, du tout.**

 **A notre arrivée à Auschwitz, sur la Judenrampe, face aux entrepôts de pommes de terre, les bêtes se sont ruées dehors, pressées par les coups, déroutées par les cris, par les larmes. L'antichambre de l'enfer ; des uniformes vert-de-gris poussaient des hurlement féroces, tenaient vainement leurs molosses prêts à dévorer le bétail, frappaient au hasard au milieu du troupeau.**

 **Erzsébet se cramponnait à moi comme je me cramponnais à elle. Ne pas perdre notre seul repère, notre seul lien avec la réalité avant de sombrer dans le chaos de nos pensées terrorisées. La foule est devenue dense, structurée, nous engloutissait.**

 **Elle a beaucoup pleuré, lorsqu'ils sont venus pour nous. Un SS m'a battu si fort que j'ai cru que mon crâne s'ouvrait en deux. Mais on refusait, on s'obstinait, parce qu'on savait qui si on se lâchait, on ne se toucherait plus, jamais. Il te ressemblait, le soldat. Le même regard. Les mêmes yeux bleus.**

 **Son visage, son si joli visage, barbouillé de sang, moite sous les larmes. C'est la dernière image que j'ai d'elle. J'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir.**

 **Ils l'ont gazée dans l'heure. Seule. Elle est morte seule, loin de Berlin, loin de moi. C'est la première mort que j'ai sur la conscience. Parce que je n'ai pu l'empêcher, comme je n'ai pu empêcher toutes les autres. Néanmoins, celle-ci fut bien le plus cruelle à supporter.**

* * *

 **Sich Auflösen :** allemand, dissoudre.

 **Communisme :** ensemble de doctrines politiques issues du socialisme et, pour la plupart, du marxisme, opposées au capitalisme et visant à l'instauration d'une société sans classes sociales. Les communistes étaient persécutés par les nazis.

 **Prinz-Albert-Strasse :** le siège de la Gestapo était situé 8 Prinz-Albert-Strasse.

 **Marlene Dietrich :** Actrice et chanteuse allemande, naturalisée américaine car engagée contre le nazisme.

 **Auschwitz :** Plus grand camp de concentration et d'extermination de l'histoire.

 **Judenrampe :** Lieu d'arrivée des déportés à Birkenau ( annexe d'Auschwitz ).


	14. PARTIE 2 : Chapitre 13

**Bon bah voilà, je suis officiellement en rettttaaaaarrrrrdddd ( tuez-moi pls ).**

 **J'ai donc pris la décision de publier deux chapitres par jours entre le 18 et le 22 décembre ( inclus ) afin de pouvoir me rattraper avant de reprendre un rythme de publication plus classique.**

 **Bonne nouvelle non ?**

 _Accès playlist :_ watch? v=p n6ZWdM2sn0 &list=PL2G5b9GE84SX_nDlJzRxEKQP7zFz0ROU6 ( sans espaces )

 _Personnages :_ Ludwig, Liesel, Gilbert

 _Cadre spatio-temporelle :_ mercredi 25 avril 1945 _Berlin

 _Disclaimer :_ Les personnages sont l'entière propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Rating :_ M

* * *

 **.X.**

Partie 2 : Chapitre 13

 _ **ERSCHUTTERN**_

mardi 25 décembre 1945 _ _Miroir, miroir_

 **.X.**

* * *

 **— Je ne me souviens pas très bien du temps que cela a pu prendre. Des heures, c'est sûr, mais combien ? Toujours est-il qu'après nous avoir triés archaïquement, ils ont imposé de parcourir, à pied, la distance qui nous isolait d'Auschwitz I. Sanglé, bouclé, cerclé par une dizaine de chiens de garde, le cortège a englouti à un rythme soutenu ces trois kilomètres et nous franchissions la grand'porte avant même que la nuit ne tombe.**

 **Nous sommes restés plantés, en rangs de cinq, transis et affamés durant ce que j'ai cru être une éternité. Je ne pensais à rien ; nous étions tombés si bas. Bientôt nos fronts toucheraient le sol et alors ce serait la fin. Si seulement j'avais pu mourir à ce moment-là. Cela m'aurait épargné tant de souffrance.**

 **Un officier est venu, nous a interrogés, individuellement, puis a donné l'ordre de partir pour Birkenau. Un grain de sable dans l'engrenage si bien huilé ? Sans doute. Il a donc fallu repartir, refaire le chemin, encore.**

 **Nous sommes entrés dans la Zentralsauna à vingt-trois heures. Et puis ça a commencé. D'abord mis à nu face aux autres, j'ai eu l'impression que l'on m'arrachait mon identité, doucement. L'air puait la sueur et autre chose, un truc qui s'infiltrait avec force dans mes narines. Au fond de la salle, deux médecins, l'œil terne, attentif. Vingt-deux sont partis avec eux. Jamais revus.**

 **Puis on a perdu nos cheveux et tous nos poils. Matériel inadéquat, nous arrachait la peau jusqu'au sang, laissait des cicatrices, profondes.**

 **Après, la douche. L'eau bouillante qui succédait par intermittence avec l'eau glacée. Et le sourire gras de celui qui gérait les robinets. Il te ressemblait, lui aussi. Je crois qu'ils te ressemblaient, tous.**

 **Nous étions le produit d'une chaîne de travail savamment orchestrée. D'une chaîne qui ne supportait pas l'erreur.**

 **Ils ont gravé un numéro dans mon avant-bras. 182 736. On a rapidement fait d'oublier mon nom. Je n'étais qu'un matricule, qu'une suite de chiffres sur une feuille que l'on pouvait rayer, comme ça, d'un rien.**

 **Enfin, on a reçu les vêtements d'un autre, arrivé avant nous. Une veste, un pantalon, un slip, des chaussures, des chaussettes. Parfois trop grands ou trop petits, souvent usés jusqu'à la corde.**

 **Et finalement, en regardant les autres, ça m'a frappé. Tous, des répliques de moi-même, à moins que je ne fusses leur réplique à eux ? Des copies, indiscutables et incontestables. Plus des entités perceptibles, encore moins des hommes, juste un ensemble dédaignable. Nous avions perdu toute notre humanité, toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient de nous des êtres humains, mués par une volonté et définis par des actes.**

Dehors, la campagne, plongée dans une brume de tranquillité, n'aurait pu être plus belle. Seuls au milieu du vide, englobés par quelque chose qui vous dépasse. Et la neige qui recouvre le sol d'une maigre couche laiteuse.

On encaisse, on recommence, on détruit, on reconstruit. Ce que tu te disais avant. Seulement, tu réalises que l'on ne pourra pas tout reconstruire. Qu'il restera toujours des ruines invincibles, des abcès increvables, des cicatrices enfouis au fond de l'âme. Malgré les efforts, on ne peut oublier et on n'oubliera pas.

 **— Trois semaines. J'ai passé trois semaines en quarantaine, pressé contre les autres, à regarder droit devant, tous les jours, sans rien faire mis à part rêver de ce que je n'aurais plus, pourri de l'intérieur par l'incertitude. Notre Blockältester, un Polonais, nous frappait tout le temps. Une ordure. Ils l'ont fusillé, j'sais plus trop pourquoi. Assidûment tabassés, à toutes heures, pour un rien qui valait tout. La mécanique de la terreur, constamment briquée, infiniment performante. J'ai essayé de me persuader qu'entre nous, bovins face au charcutier, régnait la camaraderie. Me suis trompé, encore.**

 **J'ai cherché à savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à ma femme. On a jamais pu me répondre. Aujourd'hui, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas savoir.**

 **Et puis, j'ai commencé, moi aussi, à ne plus faire attention aux noms et à les effacer, petit à petit. J'ai perdu la notion du temps, oublié la date, l'heure, le mois. Tout ressemblait à des siècles.**

 **A la fin, on a vu arriver des officiers. On les voyait pas souvent, les Offiziere. Habituellement, y'avait que les kapos. Ils traînaient la mort sous leurs bottes impeccables et leur présence n'engendrait rien de bon. M'ont demandé quel était mon métier, avant. J'ai dit tailleur. Sont repartis. Ils nous ont tous interrogés, un par un. Toujours la même question, la même voix, la même tonalité. « Was ist Ihr Beruf ? » ou un truc du genre.**

 **Un des bouchés s'est reculé, nous a observés, en a appelé quatre-vingts, moi compris.**

 **Le lendemain, nous intégrions le Sonderkommando.**

Il avait craché ce mot avec tant de hargne et de dégoût mêlé, comme si l'avoir prononcé résumait tout. Et c'est le cas, dans un certain sens.

Liesel tourne la tête, fouille dans ton regard, dépitée. Elle espère, ne veut pas que tu comprennes, tu ne dois pas comprendre. Non. Cela ne te rendrait que plus coupable encore.

Et pourtant, lorsque tu relèves sur elle tes iris instables, tes yeux coupables, il lui est impossible de retenir un sursaut de crainte. Après s'être voilée la face des mois entiers, elle réalise enfin l'ampleur de tes actes. Ça la terrorise. Tu lui fais peur. Désormais, tu es le bourreau plus que la victime. L'impression saisissante d'être mariée au tortionnaire n'a jamais été aussi forte.

* * *

 **Auschwitz I :** Camp souche d'Auschwitz-Birkenau. Camp de concentration et de travail uniquement.

 **Birkenau :** Aussi appelé Auschwitz II. Comprend le centre d'extermination ainsi qu'un gigantesque camp de travail forcé. C'est là qu'arrivaient les trains de déportés.

 **Zentralsauna :** Bâtiment en brique d'un étage. Avant d'intégrer le camp, les prisonniers qui n'étaient pas destinés à être gazés devaient y passer pour y être désinfectés. Chaque prisonnier était rasé puis se voyait attribué un numéro de matricule. A cause du grand nombre de prisonniers, les détenus arrivés fin 1943 jusqu'à 1945 ne recevaient plus l'uniforme rayé que l'on voyait dans les films mais les vêtements des personnes gazées. Ils devaient découper un rectangle dans chacun d'eux et le remplacer avec un morceau de tissu ( rayé cette fois-ci ) sur lequel était brodé leur matricule. De cette façon, ils ne pouvaient retirer leur matricule sans qu'il n'y ait un trou dans leurs vêtements qui permettaient aux allemands de remarquer toute tentative de fuite.

 **Blockältester :** _« Doyen du Block »_ , détenu responsable du Block et de son effectif, le plus souvent un criminel (triangle vert).

 **Kapo :** Détenu responsable d'un commando de travail ou qui dirige un service.

 **Volontairement, je ne posterai la définition de Sonderkommando que dans le chapitre suivant.**

 **Histoire de vous laisser découvrir par vous-même.**


	15. PARTIE 2 : Chapitre 14

**Deuxième chapitre de la journée. Un poil plus dur que les autres.**

 _Accès playlist :_ watch? v=p n6ZWdM2sn0 &list=PL2G5b9GE84SX_nDlJzRxEKQP7zFz0ROU6 ( sans espaces )

 _Personnages :_ Ludwig, Liesel, Gilbert

 _Cadre spatio-temporelle :_ mercredi 25 avril 1945 _Berlin

 _Disclaimer :_ Les personnages sont l'entière propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Rating :_ M

* * *

 **.X.**

Partie 2 : Chapitre 14

 _ **SCHADEN**_

mardi 25 décembre 1945 _ _Étouffer_

 **.X.**

* * *

Et au fond, tu te rends comme compte qu'elle te manque, ta routine banalement heureuse. Tous ces petits gestes, ces habitudes, ces manies que vous aviez instaurées entre vous. Ce petit rituel qui guidait vos pas, laissait en suspend l'horreur et les souvenirs trop lourds. Et aussi, tout l'amour qui en découlait, inconsciemment, sans que tu ne le remarques. Ça ressemblait à une vie. Jamais tu n'as osé l'appeler ainsi. Passant une main dans tes cheveux tu réalises ; Idiot. La nuit est interminable, le soleil ne semble jamais vouloir se lever à nouveau.

 **— Entre dix et douze minutes. C'est le temps qu'il fallait pour qu'ils crèvent, tous. Dix à douze minutes, à s'étouffer, à cracher ses poumons sur le sol, à suffoquer. C'est long. Je me suis toujours demandé à quel moment ils comprenaient qu'ils allaient mourir. Lorsqu'on violentait les hommes à entrer dans cette salle déjà débordante de femmes et d'enfants, poussés par des coups qui les massacraient, déchiquetaient la chair, laissaient de larges traînées sanguinolentes sur leur dos prosternés ? Lorsque qu'on fermait les portes et que, pressés contre le corps transpirant d'un autre, certain agonisaient déjà ? Lorsque l'allemand s'amusait à éteindre subitement la lumière puis à la rallumer derechef, les plongeant dans une semi-obscurité barbare qui faisait pleurer leurs yeux et hurler leur conscience ? Ou alors espéraient-ils encore lorsque le SS jetait les cristaux à l'intérieur ? Pensaient-ils qu'ils s'en sortiraient ? Ne voyaient-ils pas l'eau sur le sol, ne sentaient-ils pas la chaux encore fraîche sur les murs ?**

 **Tu sais, quand nous sommes arrivés la première fois, je me suis obstiné à ne pas savoir. Alors qu'ils nous avaient contraints à enlever les herbes autour du crématoire, je bouchais mes oreilles lorsqu'on parlait des tas de cadavres par la fenêtre. Alors que nous étions descendus dans la salle de déshabillage et que le kapo nous avait ordonné de faire des petits paquets avec les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol, j'ai condamné, dans un coin mes pensées, mes doutes, mes incertitudes. Je savais au fond de moi que le destin de ces gens était similaire à celui d'Erzsébet. C'était comme une intuition morbide, un appel que me lançait ce petit bout de moi encore lucide. Je me disais que je me faisais du mal, que je devenais mon propre bourreau, à m'acharner ainsi, à l'imaginer à leur place. De plus, tous ces hommes, ces soldats, des Allemands, comme toi et moi. Je ne pouvais relier mes propres compatriotes à ce genre de massacre à la chaîne que les autres me racontaient. Je suppose qu'à ce moment, je me sentais encore un peu allemand.**

 **Et on a ouvert la porte.**

 **Je ne sais même plus si j'ai pleuré. Je ne me souviens pas de mes gestes, ni de mes sentiments ni de tout ce qui a pu s'en suivre. Mais je ne pourrais jamais brûler ce tableau suspendu sur les parois de mon âme. Une âme ravagée, brisée. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que j'ai pris conscience de l'ampleur du mot Sonderkommando, de tout ce qu'il impliquait. J'ai soudainement compris et toutes mes idées noires se sont révélées justes. Pourtant, je suis convaincu que, même en ayant conscience de toute l'horreur, de tous les crimes auxquels on s'adonnait dans cette antichambre de la mort, je n'aurais pu me préparer suffisamment.**

 **Pas disséminés un peu partout, pas couchés en long et en large dans la salle comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. C'était semblable à une allégorie de l'enfer. Il n'y avait plus aucune justice là-bas, juste cet amas de corps, de toute la hauteur de la pièce. Une pyramide ; les plus forts au-dessus des plus faibles. Sans moralité ni pensée propre, des animaux, dont les gestes n'étaient plus que le réflexe automatique de l'instinct de conservation. Des bêtes étouffées, avides d'air, désespérées à en devenir égoïstes. Morts de l'intérieur. Piétinaient femmes, enfants, parents. Le gaz qui inondait d'abord les couches inférieures et qui montait lourdement vers le plafond. Perchés en haut, ils se voyaient mourir, à la fin d'un répit individualiste. Lutte éperdue et inutile ; ils finissaient tous par crever, au bout.**

Ses yeux se perdent dans le vide, se noient, submergés par une vague d'eau croupie, une eau qui pendant trop longtemps avait stagné au creux de ses nuits, au creux de son cœur. Raconter ne le soulage pas, au contraire, cela ne fait que rouvrir ses cicatrices invisibles, invincibles.

 **— Lorsqu'il fallait nettoyer la salle, on ne reconnaissait plus les gens qui y étaient entrés. Les yeux sortis des orbites, nez et bouche en sang, visage tuméfié, bleu, déformé, la peau salie de leurs propres déjections ou de celles des autres, scarifiés de partout. Certains étaient très rouges, d'autres très pâles, mais tous avaient souffert, indiscutablement. Et cette odeur, de merde, de sang, de la mort toute entière. Une mort immonde, sale, forcée.**

 **On les sortait à l'aide de canne qu'on leur passait sous la nuque. Ça nous évitait d'avoir à les toucher. C'était très important, pour nous, cette absence de contact. Ça nous donnait l'illusion de tirer une charge et non un homme. Je regardais toujours devant, jamais derrière. Juste une charge.**

 **Les premiers jours, je les voyais, partout, tout le temps. Ils hurlaient dans ma tête et mes mains conservaient l'odeur de leur chair. Avec le temps, il a fallu s'habituer à tout. C'est devenu une routine à laquelle je ne pensais plus. Une routine épuisante.**

Et dans la salle de déshabillage, on leur rabâchait :

« Faites un nœud avec vos lacets et retenez votre numéro de porte-manteau. »

Hypocrites.

* * *

 **Schaden :** allemand, nuire

Le **Sonderkommando** était une unité de travail dans les camps d'extermination, composée de prisonniers, Juifs dans leur très grande majorité, forcés à participer au processus de la solution finale. Il y en avait plusieurs, un par crématoire. Ils étaient chargés d'accompagner les les victimes dans les chambres à gaz. Ils étaient chargés ensuite d'en sortir les corps. Ils devaient raser les cheveux des femmes , prendre les bijoux et dents en or. Dans un premier temps, ils devaient jeter les corps dans des fosses communes puis, à partir de la fin de l'été 1942, les brûler sur des bûchers ou dans des fours crématoires.


	16. PARTIE 2 : Chapitre 15

**_Pour faire du bien à vos petits yeux ( si, si ), je passe les dialogues en italique. Je modifierai les autres chapitres plus tard, après le 25 décembre._**

 _Accès playlist :_ watch? v=p n6ZWdM2sn0 &list=PL2G5b9GE84SX_nDlJzRxEKQP7zFz0ROU6 ( sans espaces )

 _Personnages :_ Ludwig, Liesel, Gilbert

 _Cadre spatio-temporelle :_ mercredi 25 avril 1945 _Berlin

 _Disclaimer :_ Les personnages sont l'entière propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Rating :_ M

* * *

 **.X.**

Partie 2 : Chapitre 15

 ** _RUINIEREN_**

mardi 25 décembre 1945 _ _Une vie de mensonges_

 **.X.**

* * *

 _— On dormait au-dessus du Crématoire II, juste sous les toits, dans une pièce mansardée qui m'a toujours ramené à notre grenier, chez nous, à Berlin. Traversée dans toute sa longueur par une étagère contenant, à la louche, deux cents urnes, alignées et parfaitement identiques, entourée elle-même par deux rangées de lits. J'ai jamais vraiment cherché à savoir ce que signifiait ces jarres remplies de cendres. Ça m'était égal, tout m'était égal. A Auschwitz, je vivais dans un déni total et volontaire. Une vie de mensonges qui me protégeait encore un peu, du moins, j'essayais de m'en persuader._

 _De tout le kommando, j'étais le seul non-juif, le seul Allemand. Et même si je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi apatride qu'à ce moment-là, je n'ai pas démenti les rumeurs qui couraient sur moi. Ce sang rance qui coulait dans mes veines. Ce sang que trop longtemps j'avais chéri. Ce sang qui, à leurs yeux, me pourrissait jusqu'à la moelle. La taupe que certains m'appelaient. Les nazis me reprochaient d'avoir épousé une juive, les juifs me reprochaient d'être né Allemand. J'étais destiné à finir ma vie seul. Parce que j'étais trop différent._

 _Y'avait des religieux parmi nous. Ceux qui possèdent la Torah dans le cœur, ceux qui prient tous les jours, ceux qui implorent Adonaï du bout des lèvres, toute leur vie, ceux à la fois inébranlable, inébranlée. Ceux-là je les évitais. Y'avait comme un mur un rempart extraordinaire entre eux et moi. J'aurais pu essayer de l'escalader, de les comprendre. Implorer avec eux m'aurait peut-être rendu mon espoir détaché, insufflé la soif de vie qui me manquait. Cela aurait pu être un semblant de renaissance, une sorte de nouveau départ. J'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire._

 _Certains disent que c'est l'espérance seule qui garde vivant. C'est faux. Durant tout mon séjour en Pologne, je n'ai pas vu une seule fois plus loin que le moment où j'allais être tué. Jamais. On le savait tous ; un jour, le Sonderkommando serait renouvelé et ce jour-là, ce serait nos corps que l'on tirerait au bout d'une canne. Pourtant, je suis toujours là._

Il se retourne vers toi, comme s'il attendait que tu confirmes son propos. Les pneus glissent dans un mélange de neige fondue et de boue, la carcasse lèche dangereusement le bas-côté, plusieurs fois, les essuie-glaces ne suffisent plus à retenir les bourrasques qui s'écrasent sur le pare-brise ; on ne voit rien à deux mètres. Et Gilbert qui reste redoutablement calme, presque statique. Tu reconnais le chemin, entrevois la destination sous une croûte épaisse de souvenirs.

 _— Cela m'aurait peut-être consolé de me dire que dans notre dortoir régnait une entente amicale et respectueuse. En tous cas, on y discutait beaucoup et nos échanges étaient toujours honnêtes et moraux._

 _Contrairement aux autres déportés, on avait chacun un lit et, un matin, le quarantenaire qui occupait celui voisin au mien est soudent devenu très jeune. Le nouvel habitant s'appelait Roderich, au sortir de l'adolescence, fuselé mais pas maigre, un poil androgyne et avait de longs doigts de pianiste. Son regard luisait d'intelligence, élégant dans ses mouvements, les paumes à peine écorchées. Une belle gueule avec un « Von » devant son nom._

 _Le soir, il passait son temps à écrire dans un tout petit carnet qu'il cachait dans ses chaussures un peu trop grandes. Les pages débordaient de lettres fines, rondes, soignées, minuscules. Il ne laissait pas un seul espace, griffonnait chaque millimètre. Ces mots étaient étrangement neutres. Lui ne faisait que raconter. Il laissait aux autres le soin de condamner ou d'accepter. Il parlait peu, quasiment jamais, mais il chantait, tout doucement, le soir. La même intonation, la même chanson. Une comptine pour enfant, un truc en yiddish qui parlait d'alphabet, de rabbin, d'enfants, et de larmes aussi._

 _Un jour, je lui ai demandé, pourquoi il s'acharnait comme ça, à tout noter. Et on s'est mis à discuter, beaucoup. Il me parlait au futur, disait « Quand je sortirai ». Elle me faisait rire, cette certitude absurde qui luisait au coin de ses yeux. La certitude que tout est possible. Lui ne voulait pas de cette vie de mensonges, lui voulait tout savoir, tout comprendre, lui savait ce que signifiait les urnes. La guerre avait réécrit notre destin mais lui s'évertuait à croire que nous en serions de nouveau maîtres, un jour. Il s'appelait témoin, m'a montré son cahier, cette suite de noms –ceux des SS, des gars du Sonderkommando-, cette description du quotidien, des chambres à gaz ; son témoignage, pour pas oublier, jamais. Il disait qu'il l'enterrerait, derrière le Crématoire, dès qu'il serait plein. Roderich était ce que j'avais qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami. Nous n'avions rien en commun mais tous les jours, je lui offrait un nouveau morceau de mon âme. Je ne subsistais que dans ses yeux éclatants de vie, ces yeux qui ravivaient les miens pourtant déjà morts. Ces vingt années qui nous séparaient, balayées par ce sentiment d'avoir toujours vécu l'un près de l'autre. J'en suis venu à me demander comment j'avais pu exister loin de lui et comment j'aurais pu continuer sans l'avoir connu._

 _On a enterré son carnet peu de temps après, plein de nos larmes, de nos plaies incurables, de dégoût, de honte, de crimes, de terreur, de nos vies et de ce qu'ils en avaient fait. Le regard encore un peu plus vide, le cœur encore un peu plus disloqué._

* * *

Les membres du **Sonderkommando** vivaient définitivement séparés des autres prisonniers jusqu'à leur mort. Ils étaient logés au dessus du Crématoire où ils étaient affectés et ne devaient avoir aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Même l'équipe de gardes SS était spécifiquement affectée. Par souci de ne pas laisser de témoins, les membres du Sonderkommando étaient régulièrement « renouvelés », envoyés à leur tour dans la chambre à gaz. Certains membres des ses kommandos ont enterré des textes destinés à témoigner. Entre 1945 et 1980 huit cachettes ont été retrouvées par hasard, près des crématoires et cinq des auteurs ont pu être identifiés. Ils ont été réédités sous le titre Des voix sous la cendre ( merci à Ringo pour l'info. ).


	17. PARTIE 2 : Chapitre 16

_Accès playlist :_ watch? v=p n6ZWdM2sn0 &list=PL2G5b9GE84SX_nDlJzRxEKQP7zFz0ROU6 ( sans espaces )

 _Personnages :_ Ludwig, Liesel, Gilbert

 _Cadre spatio-temporelle :_ mercredi 25 avril 1945 _Berlin

 _Disclaimer :_ Les personnages sont l'entière propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Rating :_ M

* * *

 **.X.**

Partie 2 : Chapitre 16

 _ **ENTSTELLEN**_

mardi 25 décembre 1945 _ _Travail de nuit_

 **.X.**

* * *

 _— « Malahamoves », c'est comme ça que les anciens l'appelaient. « L'ange de la mort ». Bien trop paisible, tempéré, mièvre pour un homme comme lui._

 _Le SS-Hauptscharfürher Otto Moll, était, à bien des égards, l'une des pires pourritures qui aient jamais existées. Ce petit tas de merde transpirait la suffisance et l'autosatisfaction. Ça suintait par tous ses pores dilatés et formait une couche gluante et huileuse sur sa peau lisse, exempte de marques et d'égratignures. Visiblement il se pensait au-dessus et ne le cachait pas. Il avait le même âge que toi et la même coupe impeccable. Et il hurlait, beuglait, comme un animal. « Arbeit ! » « Schweine ! ». Toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite._

 _Ce soir-là, on ne devait pas traverser la forêt de bouleaux, sobrement réconfortante puisqu'elle nous éloignait quelque peu du Crématoire, on ne devait pas se trouver au Bunker II, courbés, épuisés après des heures de ce travail que l'on avait pas choisi. Non, on ne devait pas et c'est pourtant ce qu'on a fait._

 _Tout le long du trajet, Roderich s'est tenu à mes côtés, l'œil dans le vide, les mains secouées par des spasmes qu'il tentait de camoufler maladroitement. Il était encore jeune, il avait peur de la mort. J'ai essayé de le rassurer, avec mes quelques anecdotes, mon sourire qui se voulait sincère, mon apparence détendue. Je lui parlais de musique, de Berlin, de Vienne dont il était originaire. Inutile. J'ai jamais été très doué pour réconforter les gens._

 _Nous avons rapidement débouché sur une petite maison avec un toit de chaume, incroyablement semblables à ces fermes du Massif Central qu'on avait vu plus jeunes. J'ai eu un petit pincement au cœur à ce moment-là. Mélancolie ou regrets, aucune idée. Toujours est-il qu'il ne m'a pas quitté de la nuit entière._

 _C'est allé très vite. Un convoi est arrivé. Les gens se sont déshabillés devant la porte, au milieu du champ. Les enfants pleuraient, comme toujours. Aucun acte désespéré, la masse est simplement entrée à l'intérieur, pondérée, singulièrement calme. Ils savaient, cela se lisait dans leurs gestes, leur regard, sur leur visage entier._

 _Zyclon B jeté par une petite ouverture, cris, pleurs. Douze minutes, ni plus, ni moins. Mes sentiments ravagés, morts, je n'ai rien ressenti et je n'ai pas bougé. Bien longtemps que cela ne me faisait plus rien._

 _Et puis, on a dû extraire les corps, pas avec des cannes, mais à la main. Le problème avec les corps gazés, c'est qu'ils ne durcissent pas, ils fondent, deviennent glissants et leur peau reste accrochée à nos mains. L'un d'entre nous a vomi, un autre s'est frotté les paumes tellement fort entre elles qu'à la fin, elles étaient recouvertes de sang. Ils étaient trop près pour qu'on les oublie. On réalisait, ce qu'on avait fait, ce qu'on était en train de faire. On cherchait à se justifier, à se rassurer nous-mêmes. Et puis on avait honte, parce qu'on ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher et que, dans un certain sens, on y participait, nous aussi._

 _On traînait les cadavres jusqu'à des fosses où on les faisait brûler. Parce que ce jour-là, il y avait trop de corps, trop de victimes pour que les fours puissent assurer seuls le travail. Et dans un surplus de cruauté, les Allemands avaient creusé les fossés en pente de façon à ce que toute la graisse humaine coule jusqu'à une cuve. On s'en servait pour raviver les flammes. Quelle horreur. C'est donc à cela que se livrent les hommes lorsqu'on les prive de leur humanité ? Les soldats voyaient-ils qu'ils tuaient leurs propres semblables ? Et nous, le réalisions nous seulement ?_

 _Il faisait nuit noire et nous transpirions à grosses gouttes lorsque Moll est apparu sur sa motocyclette rutilante, empaqueté dans son bel uniforme, le menton soigneusement rasé, la dentition impeccable._

 _Il s'est posé à un endroit et s'est mis à gueuler et à donner des coups de pieds à tous ceux qui passaient un peu trop près de ses jolies bottes de cavalerie, briquées avec application, flamboyantes sous les rayons de la lune._

 _Tu sais, la seule crainte que nous avions tous était de découvrir, un jour, un membre de notre famille au milieu de cet amoncellement de dépouilles. Ça nous poursuivait comme la peste et, à chaque fois qu'on ouvrait les portes, on pouvait percer au fond de notre regard, cette appréhension obscure, cette douleur amère._

 _C'est arrivé ce soir-là, à mi-chemin entre les fosses et le Bunker, entre la vie et la mort. Il a d'abord poussé un cri suraigu, empli de détresse insoutenable, de larmes acerbes, d'éclats d'humanité. Bref, sec, suffocant. Un cri qui semblait venir de partout à la fois, qui se mêlait à la nuit, qui dénonçait enfin ce massacre inqualifiable. L'homme a lâché sa charge sans douceur, ni retenue, ni respect, pas comme un homme, comme un fardeau et s'est jeté dans la boue près d'une femme. Sa sœur si je me souviens bien. Face à elle, il est resté interdit, tremblant, larmoyant, implorant, les pupilles refusant de voir._

 _Entièrement nue, les yeux sortis de leurs orbites, la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet, engloutie par une pellicule poisseuse de sang et de merde, il n'aurait pas dû la reconnaître. S'est saisi de sa tête et l'a embrassée, plusieurs fois, avant de la bloquer contre son épaule et de la bercer affectueusement, avec tant d'amour et de soin, comme pour ne pas la briser un peu plus. Il murmurait aussi, trop bas pour qu'on comprenne, trop haut pour l'ignorer._

 _Tous ceux qui passaient à ses côtés lui enjoignaient de se relever, par quelques mots ou par une petite tape sur l'omoplate. Il ne répondait à personne, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Quelque part, il était perdu._

 _Moll est arrivé par derrière, sournois, enragé et lui a fracassé le crâne à l'aide d'une pierre. Et il éructait « Verfluchen Jude ! ». Ses os broyés, des morceaux de cervelles ont volé, partout, la carotide à l'air, son sang a jailli de sa gorge dans un gargouillis rauque et répugnant. Son bras droit s'est agité quelques secondes. Avant de s'écrouler, il s'est fait dessus, comme tous les autres._

 _On l'a brûlé avec sa sœur. Feliks Lukasiewicz, un Polonais de vingt-trois ans, tailleur, comme moi. Et on l'a oublié._

* * *

 **Otto Moll :** SS Hauptscharfürher qui entre 1942 et janvier 1945 fut affecté au secteur des krematoriums d'Auschwitz-Birkenau.

Il arrivait parfois que les convois soient très rapprochés et que les Crématoires n'arrivent plus à assurer leur travail. Dans ce cas là, les déportés étaient dirigés vers le **Bunker II** , une sorte de chambre à gaz provisoire, aménagée dans une ancienne ferme. Ils devaient se déshabillés dehors dans l'herbe et leurs corps étaient brûlés dans des fosses. Les Bunkers I et II sont les premières chambres à gaz d'Auschwitz avec une capacité respective de 900 et 1200 personnes.


	18. PARTIE 2 : Chapitre 17

_Accès playlist :_ watch? v=p n6ZWdM2sn0 &list=PL2G5b9GE84SX_nDlJzRxEKQP7zFz0ROU6 ( sans espaces )

 _Personnages :_ Ludwig, Liesel, Gilbert

 _Cadre spatio-temporelle :_ mercredi 25 avril 1945 _Berlin

 _Disclaimer :_ Les personnages sont l'entière propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Rating :_ M

* * *

 **.X.**

Partie 2 : Chapitre 17

 _ **ZERMURBEN**_

mardi 25 décembre 1945 _ _La rumeur se propage_

 **.X.**

* * *

 _— Cela a commencé par une rumeur, un murmure trouble, confondu, qui se propageait, de bouche en bouche, d'oreille en oreille._

 _Pas un Sonder n'avait de doutes là-dessus ; aucun de nous ne verrait la libération. Ils nous tueraient tous, pour pas qu'on parle, pour pas qu'on témoigne. De notre silence dépendait le salut du peuple allemand. Tout devait rester enfoui et on coulerait avec le nazisme, avec l'Allemagne. C'était ainsi. Alors, on accueillait chaque nouvel écho de l'extérieur avec une avidité tremblotante, un empressement inquiet. L'avancée des Soviétiques, on la désirait autant qu'on l'appréhendait._

 _Cette rumeur-ci n'avait rien de bien particulier, en comparaison à d'autres. Des nouvelles du front, encore. Seulement, elle avait eu pour répercussion de repousser la révolte, notre révolte. De nouveau._

 _La résistance polonaise qui devait nous épauler ne voulait intervenir sans l'appui total de l'Armée Rouge. Mais plus on retardait, plus notre échéance se réduisait. Ne rien faire nous était insupportable._

 _On a pris la décision d'agir, seuls._

 _Tu sais, on voulait pas vraiment survivre. De toutes manières, on en attendait pas autant. Désormais, la vie avait un goût fade entre nos lèvres et le mot « vivre » ne faisait plus tambouriner nos cœurs comme il avait su le faire. Juste agir, se soulever, se révolter, faire entendre nos voix trop longtemps étouffées. Perturber le mécanisme impeccable, l'engin si parfait._

 _On a choisi le jour, la date, fait des plans. On voulait que ça marche, vraiment._

 _Tout est allé trop vite, beaucoup trop. Ça devait commencer à dix-huit heures, théoriquement. Sauf qu'aux alentours de quatorze heures, le ciel est soudain devenu noir d'une fumée épaisse, terne, âcre. Le Crématoire IV brûlait, consumait avec lui nos chances, nos espérances étriquées. Une aubaine, peut-être. Probablement un message de Dieu, un message qui nous priait de tout abandonner, temps qu'on le pouvait encore._

 _Pris de court, les gars du K II se sont affolés ; en principe, c'est le nôtre qui aurait dû cramer en premier, déclencher les premiers pas du mouvement. Le garde a sonné l'alarme, a étouffé notre soulèvement en son sein. Bloqués à l'intérieur, ils se sont mis à courir, à bourdonner comme des guêpes, fous. Notre kapo était là, aussi. Karol, criminel de droit commun, Allemand, comme nous. Ils ont cherché un coupable, l'ont trouvé en lui. Délirants, violents, ils l'ont cogné, avec toute leur ferveur, leurs nerfs irrités. L'ont jeté au four, tout habillé, comme il était. A coup sûr, il avait rien fait. Quand les flammes ont attaqué son corps toujours vivant, elles sont devenues plus éblouissantes, étincelantes, presque irréelles._

 _C'est ce soir-là que je me suis brulé le visage. Dans la cohue, un des gars m'a pressé la joue contre les pierres brulantes d'un des brûloirs. La douleur m'a terrassé sans aucun signe avant-coureurs. Mes cris se sont perdus dans ceux des autres et j'avais beau me défendre, je restais invisibles à leurs yeux exorbités. Ils ne faisaient plus attention à la mort. Un de plus, un de moins, c'était pareil. Le temps que Roderich me trouve, les marques étaient déjà indélébiles et ma chair roussie sur plusieurs millimètres. J'aurais pu mourir, personne ne l'aurait remarqué. Si seulement il n'avait pas été là._

 _Finalement, les hommes du Crématoire II ont tentés de s'enfuir, se sont rués désespérément dehors. La nuit d'après, leurs corps ornaient la cour extérieure, déchiquetés par les balles. Ils ne restaient plus que nous deux, moi, Roderich, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte inconsolable ainsi qu'un gars que je n'ai jamais revu._

 _Petit à petit, les Allemands ont démantelés les Crématoires. Le début de la fin. Au préambule d'octobre, seul le Crématoire II fonctionnait encore. Les convois se sont faits plus rares, disparates. Les SS nous surveillaient plus étroitement, se faufilaient derrière nous, comme des ombres. Il n'y a jamais eu de représailles. Ils nous ont fouillés, une seule fois._

 _Il neigeait quand on a évacué le camp, comme aujourd'hui. Le froid nous mordait la peau, traversait notre chair. Dans la confusion, Roderich et moi nous sommes mêlés aux prisonniers « ordinaires ». Le Sonderkommando a été liquidé, les corps brûlés n'ont laissé que des cendres. Personne ne devait savoir, personne._

 _Le lendemain matin, j'ai eu un haut le cœur en passant la porte principale._

« Arbeit macht frei »

Quelle belle connerie.

* * *

 **La révolte du Sonderkommando** d'Auschwitz-Birkenau à eu lieu le 7 octobre 1944. Elle devait commencer par un feu allumé au Crématoire II. Seulement, elle est déclenchée prématurément lorsqu'un officier SS et deux sous-officiers se rendent au Crématoire IV et appellent deux cents hommes . Les hommes pensent que les Allemands ont des soupçons et veulent les éliminer avant qu'elle n'éclate. Ils mettent alors le feu aux matelas et ainsi déclenchent la révolte avant l'heure Les SS donnèrent aussitôt l'alarme et tous les détenus du Crématoire II durent se rendre à l'appel avant d'être enfermés de le Crématoire. La révolte n'ayant pas été suivie d'un soulèvement de l'ensemble du camp, se termina dans un bain de sang puisque que 400 personnes furent tuées.


	19. PARTIE 2 : Chapitre 18

_Accès playlist :_ watch? v=p n6ZWdM2sn0 &list=PL2G5b9GE84SX_nDlJzRxEKQP7zFz0ROU6 ( sans espaces )

 _Personnages :_ Ludwig, Liesel, Gilbert

 _Cadre spatio-temporelle :_ mercredi 25 avril 1945 _Berlin

 _Disclaimer :_ Les personnages sont l'entière propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Rating :_ M

* * *

 **.X.**

Partie 2 : Chapitre 18

 **OPFERN**

mardi 25 décembre 1945 _ _Choses brisées_

 **.X.**

* * *

 _— Aussitôt l'Armistice signée, la guerre était oubliée. Aucun Allemand ne voulait savoir, ne cherchait à comprendre. Tous, ils fermaient les yeux, bouchaient leurs oreilles, l'âme entachée d'atrocités indélébiles. En même temps, comment pouvaient-ils comprendre ?_

 _Je voulais témoigner, parce que je lui avais promis, à Roderich et que, même dévoré par mes fantômes, par ce monde qui me décevait profondément, je persistais à tenir ma promesse. J'ai essayé de parler, mais rapidement, les gens ont commencé à me fuir. J'étais celui qui frottait du sel sur leurs plaies, celui qui refusait d'oublier, j'étais différent, encore une fois. Et puis, c'était impossible, on ne pouvait pas avoir tué autant de gens à Auschwitz._

 _Tu sais, Roderich aussi est mort. D'abord, il s'est mis à tousser, puis il a craché du sang en se tenant le ventre, puis il est mort. Les SS ont jeté son corps dans un fossé, à quelques kilomètres d'un bled enfoui au fin fond de la Pologne. J'aurais voulu lui dire adieu, que sa mort soit propre, nette, belle et qu'elle l'emporte sans douleur. J'aurais voulu réciter un kaddish, pas parce que j'y croyais, mais parce qu'il fallait le faire, pour son âme qu'ils disent. Y'aura pas de tombe à son nom dans sa Vienne natale, pas de cérémonie pompeuse où on se remémore et où on pleure, pas d'endroit à fleurir le premier novembre. Seulement son cadavre décomposé au bord d'une route. Un inconnu, Roderich Edelstein, dix-sept ans, un parmi des millions._

 _Au début, j'ai pas voulu retourner à Berlin. J'en avais pas le courage. J'étais une épave, un sac d'amertume et d'échecs. J'me suis installé dans une petite ferme dans la Saxe. Je sais pas si ces fermiers étaient sincères où non mais ils étaient aimables, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ils me nourrissaient, m'autorisaient à dormir dans leur grange. Je ne pouvais pas m'en plaindre, après tout ce que j'avais enduré. A eux, je ne leur en ai pas parlé._

 _J'ai rapidement compris que je ne serais plus le même, que malgré les efforts, quelque chose au fond de moi s'était brisé, irrévocablement. Je ne croyais plus en rien, j'avais perdu fois en l'humanité et à jamais ils accompagneraient mes soupirs et leurs visages apparaîtraient à chaque battement de cils. Leurs visages perdus alors qu'on leur disait de rentrer dans la salle de douche, leurs cris lorsqu'on jetait le gaz._

 _Si je persiste, c'est seulement pour y revenir, contourner une dernière fois le Crématoire II, déterrer le petit carnet et relire ces bribes de phrases qui ne voulaient plus rien dire._

 _Au final, je suis quand même rentré. Je suis retourné sur Unter Den Linden, j'ai retraversé ces rues que j'avais oubliées, admiré la pancarte repeinte, intacte, beaucoup trop neuve. Puis je t'ai vu, tout beau, tout propre, dans tes habits du dimanche. J'ai vu ta femme aussi. Et j'ai repensé à eux, à Roderich, à Erzsébet, à eux que l'on a tués parce qu'ils étaient différents, à eux que l'on a tué parce qu'ils n'étaient pas comme toi. Et j'ai réalisé que plus jamais je ne t'aimerais._


	20. PARTIE 2 : Chapitre 19

_Accès playlist :_ watch? v=p n6ZWdM2sn0 &list=PL2G5b9GE84SX_nDlJzRxEKQP7zFz0ROU6 ( sans espaces )

 _Personnages :_ Ludwig, Liesel, Gilbert

 _Cadre spatio-temporelle :_ mercredi 25 avril 1945 _Berlin

 _Disclaimer :_ Les personnages sont l'entière propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Rating :_ M

* * *

 **.X.**

Partie 2 : Chapitre 18

 _ **UMLEGEN**_

mardi 25 décembre 1945 _ _Point de rupture_

 **.X.**

* * *

Tu t'en veux. Pas d'avoir participé à ce génocide ignoble, pas d'être le coupable. Au contraire, tu t'en veux de ne pas culpabiliser, de ne ressentir ni regrets, ni remords. De ne pas rechercher le pardon intérieur. Tu t'abîmes d'être toi-même, ton cœur a pris froid. Le visage de Liesel est depuis longtemps noyé de larmes, la bouche entrouverte face à l'horreur suprême. Elle est pas faite pour la guerre, elle est trop délicate. Liesel n'a pas choisi de naître dans ce monde avorté. Liesel on doit la préserver, entretenir sa douceur naïve, sa candeur enfantine. Votre silence à lui seul est une confirmation, la preuve de votre échec.

 _— Gilbert je ..._

 _— La ferme !_

Ton frère enfonce sauvagement le canon dans la joue de la gamine, l'empêche de poursuivre, de s'étaler en excuses vides de sens. Les points de sutures s'infectent, ses sentiments implosent, écorchent sa chair, déchirent tout contrôle qu'il a sur sa personne. Une vague de sanglots s'écrase sur sa figure déformée. Ses nerfs lâchent, il tremble tellement.

 _— T'aurais pas dû survivre, t'aurais dû crever, là-bas, sur ce putain de front de l'Est._

Sa voix est broyée par l'amertume, la rancœur instable, la détresse agonisante. Il fait de grands gestes, gesticules dans tous les sens, s'abandonne dans les bras de ses tourments trop longtemps enchaînés.

 _— Elle avait trente-deux ans, elle était enceinte, enceinte... Il murmure, se balance d'avant en arrière, instinctivement. Se redresse furieusement. Elle était enceinte, merde !_

Incontrôlable, rendu fou par les gémissements de son cœur. Il ne pourrait pas être plus délabré, plus abattu. Et Liesel le voit, le sens. Comprimée contre la portière passager, ses yeux hurlent, te supplient de faire quelque chose, d'agir, enfin.

 _— T'as pas le droit, tu peux pas. Après tout ce que t'as fait. Tu devais crever, tu devais pas revenir._

Toi aussi tu la sens, cette tension meurtrière. Ton souffle se fait plus court, tes idées s'entrechoquent. Il y aura des cadavres. Le point de non-retour est atteint. L'habitacle est d'ores et déjà imprégné de l'odeur dégoûtante de la mort.

Progressivement, tu t'avances, essaies de paraître réconfortant. Ton unique tentative pour sauver sa vie, à elle, parce qu'elle doit pas mourir, elle peut pas mourir, pas encore.

Aussitôt, il colle sur toi son regard désaxé par le biais du rétro intérieur.

 _— Ne bouge pas !_

 _— Gilbert._

 _— Bouge pas je te dis !_

Il s'affole. Une bête sauvage prise au piège. Tu persistes dans ta démarche. Tu veux y croire, retrouver ton grand-frère, celui qui riait, qui te bordait le soir, celui qui te pinçait les joues. Tu veux oublier, tout oublier. Tourner la page de ces années blessées. Une page vide.

Les yeux de Gilbert s'agrandissent. Comprime ses paupières. Le coup de feu explose dans vos oreilles.


	21. PARTIE 2 : Chapitre 20

_Accès playlist :_ watch? v=p n6ZWdM2sn0 &list=PL2G5b9GE84SX_nDlJzRxEKQP7zFz0ROU6 ( sans espaces )

 _Personnages :_ Ludwig, Gilbert

 _Cadre spatio-temporelle :_ mercredi 25 avril 1945 _Berlin

 _Disclaimer :_ Les personnages sont l'entière propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Rating :_ M

* * *

 **.X.**

Partie 2 : Chapitre 20

 _ **TOTEN**_

mardi 25 décembre 1945 _ _Un reste de courage_

 **.X.**

* * *

Non, non, non.

Elle n'a même pas le temps de crier, ni même le temps d'avoir mal. Sa mâchoire éclate, une fontaine de sang jailli de la cavité lorsque la balle se niche dans son cerveau avec un bruit flasque. Sa tête tombe en avant, bute contre le tableau de bord. Son visage broyé, le sang s'écoule sur le sol, sombre sale, comme une flaque de pétrole.

Le temps s'est perdu, quelque part.

Non, non, non.

Les yeux fixes, les lèvres ouvertes sur un gargouillis muet, le coin de la bouche retroussé, tu regardes sans regarder.

Bientôt, Gilbert lève le canon sur toi, inébranlable, indestructible. Son sang chavire, sa pitié est morte, il l'a dit lui-même. Ils l'ont tuée, comme il a tué Liesel.

Liesel, sa tendresse naturelle, sa légèreté sincère, son amitié profonde, son amour à demi-avoué. Liesel, abattue.

 **— Je t'avais dit... Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger.**

Alors, c'est comme ça que cela doit s'achever ? Toi, lui, vous, face au brasier de vos souvenirs, de cet amour qu'aujourd'hui vous reprenez sans jamais le redonner. Ensemble, au moins pour toujours.

Finalement, il a réussi. Tu n'en réchapperas pas. C'est certain. Et tu ne veux pas en réchapper. Tu as tout perdu, une seconde fois et tu es las de reconstruire. De rafistoler ton âme puis de la piétiner sous tes bottes. Des bottes de cavalerie, cloutées, astiquées hargneusement.

Tu prends ta décision. S'il faut chuter, autant chuter à deux. Tu n'hésiteras pas. L'issue restera la même, fatalement. Tu l'emmèneras avec toi et aucun de vous ne verra le lever du jour. Les étoiles accusent, dénoncent, la nuit dévore. Un instant, tout n'est que silence et attente. Dernière expiration, un reste de courage, tout au fond.

Alors, tu saisis la main qui tient l'arme et empoignes éperdument sa gorge découverte. Le désespoir est répandue sur toi, t'écrase, t'étouffe.

La berline se pulvérise contre un arbre dans un vacarme de cris et de tôle mêlés.

* * *

 ** _FIN PARTIE 2_**


End file.
